To find a soul
by DestinyCharmer
Summary: I'm leaving...and I'm not coming back. Ever" - Chrno is missing believed dead for three years until he finally returns to help save the Order from an evil force. But how did he break the contract? And can Rosette save him from himself?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Okay so another story that i've been trying to start for a while. Hope you enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrno Crusade

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"DIE BASTARD DIE!!!!!" Rosette fired another round in to the two headed demon that was shooting large and likely to be poisonous spikes at her. Sweat poured down her flushed face and her hair blew free of the usual head-dress, giving her a wild look. She cried out in frustration as she just managed to duck another set of spikes. "Chrno! Reload!"

"Coming!" The small, purple haired demon scrambled over the rubble that Rosette and the demon were leaving behind, struggling to keep up with his fiery friend. If only he were in his true form.... he banished the thought from his mind before it could even fully form. He would never risk Rosette's life for his own pride. He finally reached her and handed her another round. She was off again the second her gun was loaded, screaming at the top of her lungs. With each shot the curses got louder and more shocking. A slight blush rose up Chrno's cheeks as he thought of what Sister Kate would say.

The demon finally gave up the fight and (with a rather over-dramatic roar, in Chrno's opinion) fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"YEESS!!" Rosette threw down her gun and stuck up her arms in triumph. Chrno's half formed smile froze on his face. Rosette never had a chance to hear his warning cry before the large spike flew past her, missing her body by a millimetre. Chrno felt his heart stop as she fell to her knees. He was at her side in an instant.

"Rosette? Rosette, where does it hurt?" He lifted her arms away from her body and paled as he saw blood blossoming at her side. He glanced behind him but the demon was well and truly dead now, the spike being its final attempt to get his own back.

"I'm....okay..." Rosette muttered through clenched teeth. "It just nicked me as it went past,"

Chrno ignored her and ripped the already torn material out of the way so that he could get to her ribs. The cut wasn't too deep but the edges were turning black. His nose wrinkled as the sharp smell of poison filled the air. He scooped her up, ignoring her protests that she could walk on her own, taking the short spike with him. It was only about a foot long and he took care not to touch the end that was oozing a sticky black substance. He carefully placed her in the passenger seat before hurrying round to the driver's side. Anxiously he twisted the keys in the ignition. He had never actually been taught to drive but he'd seen Rosette do it hundreds of times before and how hard could it be? As the car juddered in to life he pressed his foot down on to the peddle. The car sped backwards so quickly he was thrown forwards in his chair and smacked his head on the wheel.

"Crap! Rosette, I need you to tell me what to do!" he glanced at Rosette and sucked in his breath. Her face was paling and she seemed to be trying not to vomit. "Rosette? Are you okay?" She mumbled something under her breath. Panicking he took a look at her side again. The wound was now completely black. "Rosette? I don't know how to drive the car. Can you tell me what to do?"

She shook her head and opened up the car door just in time to throw up on to the ground. Chrno reached out and held her hair back, rubbing her back until she was done. "Are you okay?"

She didn't speak. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was becoming worryingly shallow. He held his hand to her forehead and felt panic rising up in his throat like bile. Her temperature was already well above the norm. Realising that driving was no longer an option, he scrambled in to the back of the car and reached for the phone. Sister Kate answered in two rings.

"Sister Kate, its Chrno,"

"If Rosette has totalled yet another car we are not sending someone to pick you up-"she began immediately.

"Rosette's hurt,"

"How badly?" She asked all business now.

"She was attacked by a demon. The cuts not bad but she's been poisoned," The panic was obvious in his voice now as it rose yet another octave.

"Okay, calm down. I'm sending Remington to get you,"

Chrno reached over and took Rosette's hand. It was freezing cold. He pulled her in to his lap and wrapped his arms around her. She shivered and huddled closer in to him. Her eyes didn't open.

Remington reached them in record time. He helped transfer Rosette in to his car and sped them back to the Order, carrying her up to the infirmary. Chrno reluctantly waited outside while they worked on her, not wanting to get in the way. It seemed like hours when Remington finally came to get him, though in reality it had only been one.

"Rosette's fine," he said quickly. "It's a poison we've met before. She's already been given the antidote,"

Chrno's body slumped against the wall in relief. "Can I see her?"

She was still asleep, her pale lips parted slightly, like she was about to smile or say something. He clasped her hand, which was still freezing cold and gave it a squeeze. She didn't look any better.

"How long does the antidote take to work?" he asked.

"Well she had to take three more doses over the next 24 hours," Remington replied. "But normally by now she should be waking up,"

The familiar taste of panic bubbled up in to Chrno's mouth once again. "Then why isn't it working?"

"It's obviously having some effect. She's stopped vomiting and her fever is coming down," he reasoned. "It's just taking her longer to heal,"

"But why?" Chrno caught the awkward look on Remington's face and felt something inside of him drop slightly. "It's because of me, isn't it?"

"The watch is draining her life source, making it harder for her to heal," When what he really meant was that Chrno was draining her life-force. "But don't worry. She'll be fine by tomorrow,"

Guilt washed through Chrno's entire being, making him feel sick. He grasp on Rosette's hand tightened. This was his fault. Not only hadn't he protected her, he was the reason she wasn't healing fast enough.

Closing his eyes, Chrno listened to Rosette's heartbeat, feeling more calm with each beat. It was almost back to normal now. But with the calmness came dark, painful thoughts. They were the same thoughts that always crept up whenever Rosette was affected by their contract. The same thoughts that plagued him late at night when there were no distractions. What if...

What if he had never made the contract with her? What if he'd protected her and Joshua better? What if he never used the seal again, no matter what? What if he just killed himself now and save what little was left of her life? What if he finally did the right thing and left? Normally common sense caught up with him before he could get too depressed. He couldn't have predicted the situation with Joshua after all and it had been Rosette who had insisted on the contract. And hadn't he promised her he would help her find Joshua? How could he leave her if she still needed him? But underneath this was the real reason he couldn't leave. How could he leave her if he still needed her?

He tried to reassure himself with the usual lines. Yet for some reason this time he couldn't make sense of them. Rosette didn't need him to find Joshua. Not with Sister Kate and Remington and the whole Order behind her. She didn't need him, even if she had convinced herself she did. She was just a child really. He needed to be the responsible one for once. He'd promised to protect her. Well he wasn't doing a great job of it at the moment was he? Suddenly another thought rose to the surface of his mind, as unwelcome and deadly as the rest of them. What if the best way to protect her was to leave her?

"Where are you going?" Remington asked curiously as Chrno suddenly rose to his feet.

"I have to take care of something. Watch Rosette for me,"

Remington watched the small demon walk away, frowning. For a couple of seconds he wondered what Chrno was up to. But then Rosette murmured something in her sleep and once again all of his attention was on her.

***

When Rosette woke up it was completely dark in the infirmary except for a single strip of moonlight illuminating her bed. Having woken up so many times in the familiar room, Rosette didn't ponder over her injury for long. Whatever it was didn't hurt so bad as others had so she must be find. Besides she was still numb and slightly groggy from the drugs she'd been given. Her hand automatically flexed, seeking the familiar warmth of Chrno's. When it found nothing she turned, frowning. He was there, of course, sat by her bed, leaning away from the light so that his face was hidden in shadows.

"Chrno?" She tried to pull herself in to a sitting position but pain shot through her side.

"Don't try to move. You'll open up the stitches," There was something scarily flat about his voice. It sent a shiver down her spine.

"Stitches? Only me, eh?" She joked lamely, gently pulling herself up higher. She waited for him to tease her or tell her off. Anything but this silence. "So...how long was I out?"

"Just a day,"

"A whole day wasted. I'm such a klutz,"

When this too was met by silence Rosette began to feel nervous, though she had no idea why. They sat in a tense quiet for a long moment. Rosette was about to speak when Chrno began.

"Rosette. I'm leaving."

For a split second Rosette said nothing. "Okay. Can you bring me some food when you get back? I'm starving!"

"No. I mean I'm leaving the Order. And...and I'm not coming back. Ever."

In the silence that followed his statement Rosette felt her small world start to slowly fall apart, piece by piece. First her lungs cut off, then her heart accelerated to pick up the slack. She tried to speak but there was a lump in her throat that refused to let any words out.

"Why?" She finally managed.

"I'm a danger to you. Every day we spend together I put your life in danger."

"Don't be stupid, I-"

"I'm going to travel. Find a way to break the contract. I might even be able to find away to give you back what I've already taken. But you won't see me again,"

Rosette's body stiffened as he stood up. She grabbed as his arm, her eyes swimming, and pulled him closer to her. She could see his face now and it scared her. There was a dead expression in his eyes. They looked like when they first met in Magdalene's tomb.

"Chrno. Please," she begged, sobbing freely now. For a second it seemed as though Chrno was wavering. He bent down so that their faces were an inch apart and gently pressed his lips to her.

"I'd rather die than watch me draining your life anymore," he whispered against her mouth. "Goodbye,"

Then he was gone.

The curtains by the open window fluttered in the night breeze, mocking her. The room was empty and he was gone.

Panic began to swell up in her veins, pulsing through her like a drum. Ignoring the pain she threw herself off the bed and limped to the open window. She screamed his name over and over in to the night, crying out for him. When the other Sisters came to see what was happening she ignored them, fighting them off even as her stitches tore. Because there was no pain that compared to this. She called for him over and over, pleading with each Sister in turn to get him. As the sharp prick of the needle broke her skin and the sedatives took over her mind she pictured his face as he left and the gentle touch of his lips. The way they had tasted of regret and guilt and sorrow. They told her what her heart already knew. He wasn't coming back.

***

Remington paced around Sister Kate's room, the tense silence making him edgy. Behind her desk the stern faced nun stared straight ahead, her expression blank. Niether of them jumped when the harsh shrill of the telephone broke the quiet.

"Sister Kate speaking. Yes...I see...no thank you very much. Goodbye," She glanced up at Remington's strained face. "They haven't seen him." As the priest continued his frustrated pacing Sister Kate sighed. "We've had calls from over ten branches. No one has seen him. It's been two weeks. I think we need to face the fact that he isn't coming back,"

"No. He wouldn't do that for Rosette," Remington said firmly.

"Maybe he's doing it _for_ Rosette," Sister Kate suggested gently. "She said he didn't want to hurt her anymore. Maybe this is the best we could have hoped for,"

"What, Kate? Rosette refusing meals, having to be sedated to stop her injuring herself by going to look for him, screaming for him in the middle of the night? Is that the best we could have hoped for?" He demanded.

"This is something she will get past. What doesn't kill you..."

Remington glared furiously at her for a moment before sighing. He knew she was right. Even if he did think what Chrno did was the most foolish, wrong thing he could have possibly done for the girl, no one could question his intentions.

"Are you going to tell her or am I?" he asked quietly.

"Together?"

He nodded.

Rosette was sat by the window sill when they arrived. She refused to sit anywhere else during the day. Her hopeful face fell as she saw their expressions.

"Still nothing?" she asked. Remington shook his head. "Well, he'll turn up. Once he gets hungry or something,"

"Rosette-"

"Don't be thinking he's going to get off easily when he gets back. I'm going to punish him for all the trouble he's caused,"

"Rosette, stop." Sister Kate fixed her with a stern stare. "Chrno isn't coming back,"

Rosette shook her head, tears springing instantly to her eyes. She turned her back to them, no longer willing to be a part of the discussion. Remington approached her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "He did what he thought was best for you. Now you need to honour him in that. Let him go. It's what he wanted,"

She didn't show any sign she had heard him.

"Oh stop sulking and move on!" Sister Kate snapped. This seemed to bring her out of it. She turned to glare at the nun, pure hatred in her eyes.

"I can't move on! I need him!" she yelled, her cheeks flushing.

"And what about Joshua?"

Rosette stopped in her tracks, a stab of guilt hitting her stomach. She hadn't thought about that. "I can search for them both." She said stubbornly.

"Don't be childish," Sister Kate snapped. "Chrno is a grown demon. He can take care of himself. And clearly he wants you to stop looking for him. Focus on Joshua. He's the one who needs you,"

Without another word Sister Kate left the room. Rosette tried to glare after her but the truth in her words was still ringing in her ears. Remington sighed softly. "She's right you know," He waited for a few more minutes then followed after her.

"I know," Rosette whispered.

***

The next month passed without much ado. As ordered, Rosette resumed her training, going along for missions with her new partner Sister Louisa. She quickly reverted back to her usual cheerful, clumsy self, aggravating Sister Kate and knocking down buildings. When she went on missions she was joined by her new partner Sister Louisa and sometimes Azmaria. If anyone asked her about Chrno she simply told them that he'd gone away for a while but would be coming back soon. She believed this as much as she believed she would find Joshua and bring him home. Of course Chrno would come back. He was just feeling a bit sorry for himself and needed some time to think things through. Once he realised what an idiot he'd been he'd come running back, tail between his legs. But then Rosette remembered the look in his eyes before he left and that ever present twinge of doubt began to play on her mind.

"Rosette? Rosette!" Azmaria shook Rosette's shoulder gently, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry," she smiled apologetically. "What were you saying?"

"I just said that you should talk to Elder about his new weapons. He said he needed someone to test them out,"

"Yeah I'll do that," Rosette replied vaguely, already staring off in to the distance again. She saw the worried look on Azmaria's face and sighed. "I'm sorry, Az. I've just been thinking about stuff,"

"Chrno stuff?"

Rosette nodded.

"He'll come back," Azmaria assured her, though it sounded more like a question.

"Oh definitely," Rosette said confidently. "But I was thinking. I can't really sit around and wait for him to snap out of this guilt thing he's going through. So, maybe while we wait for a lead to Joshua, I could look for Chrno. I mean, I know Sister Kate said it would be too difficult but for all I know he's probably looking for Joshua too so eventually we'll end up in the right place, right? Who else would have a better chance of finding him?"

"Mm..."

"What?"

"Well... Chrno's a demon right? And a high ranking one. If he doesn't want to be found..."

Rosette nodded. She was probably right. Chrno had already proved he was capable of hiding out for extremely long periods of time without any human contact. Hadn't she found him in Magdalene's tomb. He said he'd been there for fifty whole years. Rosette wouldn't even be alive in fifty years.

"I just can't stand doing nothing!" She cried through a mouthful of stew, (even Chrno's disappearance couldn't ruin her appetite). "It makes me edgy,"

The two girls finished the rest of their dinner in a thoughtful silence. Rosette shivered as an anxious feeling began creeping through her. Like something was off. There didn't seem to be anything wrong. Most of the Sister's had already finished and left and the hall was quietening down now. The only sounds were the clatter of cutlery and the low din of conversation from the remaining nuns. She began to shift agitated. Why did she feel so uneasy? Suddenly it hit her. It was like being plunged in to an ice cold pool head first while boiling hot water pumped through her veins. And yet she was strangely calm. Slowly, she reached down and held the lifeless pocket watch in her hands. The face was black, no longer ticking away. And the metal was too cold considering it had been sitting against her warm flesh all day.

"Az," She muttered. Unable to say it, she simply pointed at the watch. Azmaria's face instantly paled.

"It's not ticking," She stared at Rosette, her own expression reflecting the blonde's horror. "Do you feel...?"

"No. I feel fine. I think,"

"Then why isn't it ticking?"

Rosette couldn't move. It was like the night Chrno left all over again but ten times worse. She clutched at her chest as though to stop it from falling apart.

"Chrno," She choked.

"It can't be. He wouldn't be so stupid," Azmaria whispered, afraid to speak it aloud.

"He said he'd rather die than drain my life anymore," She was already struggling to breath properly. She ripped the watch from around her neck and began thumping it against the table. "Work you stupid thing!!"

"Maybe it's just broken?" Azmaria suggested weakly.

"If it had broken I would be dead right now! This is the only thing that stops Chrno completely using up my entire life force!" Rosette yelled, still banging the watch. She suddenly jumped to her feet and stormed out of the hall.

"Where are you going?" Azmaria cried, struggling to keep up with her.

"Sister Kate." Despite the fact that Rosette would normally rather chew off her own arm than go to the nun for help, she wasn't stupid. She needed someone who knew more about this stuff. She burst in to the office without knocking. Father Remington was there too. He instantly ran to Rosette when he saw the look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he demanded. "Why are you crying?"

Was she? She hadn't even realised. She handed him the watch and waited for him to offer some explanation that would make everything okay again. Some piece of information that would explain why the watch had stopped ticking that wouldn't include any sacrifice on Chrno's part. She watched his face curl in to a frown. A long moment passed.

"Rosette-" The resignation in his voice was enough to crush any hope.

"No. Don't say it. There's something else. Some explanation for all of this."

"I'm sorry."

Before he could say another word, she clamped her hands over her ears, squeezing her eyes shut. She wouldn't listen. If they didn't say it then it wasn't true. She didn't fight when Father Remington pulled her in to his arms or even when Sister Kate insisted on her having a full medical examination to check she wasn't actually going to die at any moment. She refused to speak to Azmaria who took her up to bed and sat with her for a while. When she told Rosette three days after the watch stopped that Sister Kate would be holding a special assembly in Chrno's honour she didn't comment. A week after the watch stopped she got out of bed for the first time. She dressed herself and headed out to the large grounds that surrounded the main buildings. She walked until she came to a quiet patch of trees behind the old chapel no one used anymore. Then she crouched down and dug up the earth with her bare hands until she had a decent sized hole. Without any emotion she dropped the pocket watch in to the mud and covered it up again, patting the ground down so it was smooth again. She didn't leave any marker to remind her where she'd left it. She wouldn't be coming back for it again.

* * *

Let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **So I thought about it and decided I could not be bothered to write a whole chapter on Rosette moping about missing Chrno blah blah. Therefore I have skipped ahead three years out of pure lazyness :D Enjoy :) any suggestions about where to go next welcome

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chrno Crusade

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Rosette rolled over and stretched out on the bed, enjoying the feeling of the sunlight coming in through the open windows and warming her body. It was great to wake up to the sound of cars rumbling past on the street and people calling to each other instead of church bells and Sister Kate's screaming voice. Taking her own, time she padded out of her bedroom through to the rest of the small apartment. The longue and the kitchen opened up in to one room so she set the kettle to boil and sank in to the soft couch. The water was just reaching boiling point when a loud shrill filled the apartment.

"Hello?"

"WHERE ARE YOU?? WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS LATE??"

Rosette cried out and held the phone away from her ear.

"GET DRESSED AND GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"How do you know I'm not dressed?" Rosette demanded.

"Because it's only ten o'clock," Sister Kate replied, still fuming. "Get down here NOW!"

Rosette ignored her empty stomach's angry protests and hurried in to the tiny shower, cursing Sister Kate the whole time. The drive up to the Order was quick, partly because her apartment was pretty close and partly because she drove at 100mph the whole way, and already she could feel a blanket of doom settling over her. Work was so boring. She'd always assumed that once she found Joshua she would quit the Order and get a normal job. But Sister Kate wouldn't let her off so easily. Especially not with all the attacks. She was forced to take a few detours on the way to avoid streets that hadn't been repaired yet. Most of the wrecked areas were being left now since more often than not they were attacked again before the work on them was finished.

Rosette ran the whole way from her car up to that dreaded office, praying that Sister Kate would be in a better mood by the time she arrived. She found the nun sat behind her desk, completely absorbed in the letter she was writing. She waved Rosette in impatiently without looking up. As she wrote she muttered furiously, ink splattering up her hand, staining it blue.

Rosette waited impatiently, fidgeting on her chair. Finally, with a rather extravagant flourish and an aggressive full stop, Sister Kate through down her pen and frowned at her handiwork.

"Important letter?" Rosette asked, unable to wait any longer.

"It's the archbishop!" Sister Kate spat. "He's demanding to know why we aren't making enough progress in the new operation! Never mind the fact that five members of the militia have already been killed! As long as he looks good for the pope!"

Rosette chewed at her lip, desperately trying not to laugh. It was just so weird experiencing Sister Kate's anger when it was directed at someone else. The nun breathed in deeply for a couple of seconds before composing herself properly. "I need you to go on a mission," Rosette slumped in her seat. Just when she thought the old bird was too distracted to give her any work today. "There have been a few complaints down town. It looks like a simple set up. Low level demon probably summoned by some inexperienced Satanist. You can do it alone,"

Sister Kate watched Rosette leave, muttering the whole way about being underpaid and underappreciated. A sudden wave of guilt swept through her, momentarily distracting her from her anger. She thought of Remington and where he was at that very moment. It had been six months since they had received that anonymous letter. The information it had contained had been locked away, God forbid anyone else find it. Now, finally, all of their searching was about to pay off, if everything went as planned. But if Remington knew what she was going to do next…

Sister Kate shook her head of the worrying thoughts and studied the letter once more. After a couple of seconds she scrunched it up and started again. It needed more venom.

***

Father Remington sat in the corner of the dark bar, trying not to breathe in the heavy fumes of urine and vomit coming off his chair. Although there were only two other men in the room, he pulled his hat low and tried to think invisible thoughts. If the worst happened he always had his guns and he doubted he couldn't get away. But it had taken him and Kate six months to follow up this lead and he wasn't about to loose it now. Not when he was this close.

The door opened and closed again, letting in a cold draft from outside. Remington watched from his corner as the man sat down at the bar. His shoulders were slumped, as though he was tired or stressed. His messy jet black hair came to his shoulders, though most of his was pulled back in to a scruffy ponytail. Remington shifted slightly to one side. If you looked at it a certain way it definitely had a deep purple glow to it. But he needed to be sure. Casually, he rose to his feet and strolled to the bar. The man's head was bowed slightly but Remington could see his face now. His deep crimson eyes were ringed by dark shadows and his skin was an unhealthy shade of white.

"Another pint please," Remington said to the bartender. "And whatever this man is having,"

"I don't drink," the man replied. His voice was different too. Flatter, like someone had taken all the emotion out of it.

"Me neither. Just said it to look manly," he said cheerfully. "Terrible stuff alcohol, don't you agree?"

The man stiffened. Slowly he turned to look at Remington. Swearing under his breath he quickly jumped to his feet but Remington grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"Wait. Please,"

Chrno hesitated for a moment before sinking back in to the chair, resigned. "How did you find me?"

"I followed up a few sources, went undercover in a few dens," Remington gave him a stern glance. "You weren't easy to find,"

"You weren't supposed to find me," He pointed out, pushing his matted hair off his face absently. Remington tried not to stare but it was hard. This wasn't the face he remembered from three years ago. This face was pale with dark circles under the eyes and a new scar just to the left of his chin. He looked like a demon, he supposed. His head suddenly snapped up as though something had just occurred to him. "Why did you find me? Rosette's okay, isn't she?" There was no panic or worry to his voice. He might have been commenting on the weather.

"Rosette's fine. She found Joshua. She lives alone now. But she still works for us,"

"I know," Chrno muttered distracted. He glanced around them, his crimson eyes darting suspiciously around the room. "We shouldn't talk here. Anyone could be listening."

Remington panicked as he stood up. In his adult form he was the same height as Remington. The priest tried to search his face for any sign of the small demon he had cared for.

"Can we meet somewhere?" Remington asked, desperate not to let him go. "I need to talk to you,"

Chrno hesitated. "Fine," he said, reluctantly. "Have you got a pen," He took the one Remington offered him and scribbled an address on the back of his hand.

"Is this where you live?"

"One of the places," Chrno replied. "I can't settle down in just one place. Someone might find me,"

Remington smiled wryly.

"I should go. Meet me at twelve," Chrno ordered. He started towards the door then turned back at the last minute. "You are alone aren't you?"

"Yes,"

"There's an alarm system round my house. If anyone without my permission tries to get in it triggers the alarm," Chrno explained.

"I'm alone,"

Chrno searched his face for a moment, then nodded. "Don't be late. I won't wait for you," With that threat he was gone. Remington settled back down in to his corner and glanced at his watch. It was eleven o'clock. Sighing, he struggled not to fidget. He'd waited three years. One more hour couldn't hurt.

***

Rosette stormed in to the building, scowling at any nun who happened to look her way. The 'simple' demon clear up Sister Kate had sent her on had her covered from head to foot in a smelly purple slime. She moved through the old dormitories until she came to Azmaria's room. Without knocking she threw the door open and glared at the frightened looking girl.

"R- Rosette," she muttered, her lips twitching slightly. "You've got something on your face,"

"Get. It. Off. Me,"

Azmaria giggled nervously and helped her to strip off her sticky clothes and wash as much of the purple gunk off as they could. Rosette slipped back in to her now clean dress and frowned at her reflection. Her skin still had a slightly violet glow to it. Azmaria came and stood beside her, wrinkling her nose. "You still smell a bit,"

"Thanks, Az," Rosette replied sarcastically. She glanced at the clock on the wall and perked up slightly. "Time to go see Joshua!"

"Are you staying for dinner tonight?" Azmaria asked.

"Nope. I've got a date," She announced, a slight blush creeping up her neck.

"With who?" Azmaria's face lit up delighted.

"Michael,"

"But I thought you two hated each other?" Azmaria pointed out.

"I don't know what you mean,"

"We are talking about the same person, aren't we? The same Michael you swore you would rather go through another round with Aion than go on a date with him? That Michael?"

"So I may have said a few things along those lines. The point is he rang me and asked if I wanted to go to dinner with him. And I said yes," Rosette said defensively.

"How did I know a meal would be involved somewhere," She ducked as a towel came flying her way. "Call me when you get back!"

Still slightly red, Rosette made her way to Joshua's room. She'd wanted Joshua to come and live with her when she'd found him but after all his time with Aion his mind still wasn't quite all there. Elder and Father Remington were working together to help him get his memories back but it was a slow process. Sometimes he remembered nothing. Other times he was stuck as a twelve years old, wondering why they weren't at the Seven Bells Orphanage anymore. But the worst times were when he remembered everything he'd done under Aion's power. One time he'd locked himself away in his room for a week. Nervously, Rosette hesitated outside his door. His room was right next to Remington's and normally he'd accompany her in case he was in a bad state. But since he wasn't here she was going to have to go it alone. Joshua was sat at a small desk by the window, typing furiously in to the new typewrite Remington had bought him. He beamed when he saw Rosette.

"Rosette! Come see how much I've written!" He handed her a thick wad of paper. The title at the top of the page said 'The Three Explorers'. "It's about three kids who go travelling all around the world and discover all kinds of cool things, like the Astral Line and stuff like that,"

"Who told you about the Astral Line?" Rosette asked curiously.

"I don't remember," Joshua frowned for a second then shrugged. "Maybe Father Remington. Hey, where is he?"

"He's gone away for a bit," Rosette explained as she had every day since Remington had gone off. "He'll be back soon,"

She began to flick through the pages, skim reading. The main three characters were two boys and a girl who all ran away from the orphanage they lived at to be explorers. One of the boys had special powers that meant he could heal any injury. She placed it back on the table with a quiet sigh. He'd written the same fifty pages over and over for the past year, only to rip them up when his mind came back to reality. She sat down opposite him and watched him type away. There was a vague smile on his face as though he hadn't a trouble in the world. Feeling a smile pull at her own lips, she studied him closely. He'd changed so much that she was still finding new things about him. Like the way his hair curled slightly at his left temple. Or the cleft on his chin. It was strange seeing her twelve year old brother in a seventeen year old's body.

An hour passed too quickly. Sighing, Rosette stood up. Joshua's face fell slightly. "You have to go now?"

"Afraid so. Sister Kate gets mad when I leave after the gates have been locked."

He pulled a face at the mention of the nun and Rosette was pleased to see he disliked her as much as she did. "Will you come back tomorrow?"

"Of course." She reached over and planted a kiss on his head.

"Ew, sis, gross," he cried, but he smiled all the same.

She turned to leave then hesitated. "Do you mind if I take this?" She asked, picking up his story.

"Sure!" Joshua beamed; obviously pleased she liked it so much. "Bye!"

"Bye,"

Rosette flicked through the pages as she headed to her car. Joshua's twelve year old mind didn't remember Chrno. So it was impossible that the other little boy in the story could be him. But she couldn't think of any other boy Joshua had known at the orphanage who told stories about the Astral Line and had long purple hair. Sighing, she tucked it under her arm and climbed in to her car. With a start she realised she didn't know what she was going to wear tonight and she only had an hour to get ready. Butterflies were starting up in her stomach as she wondered what tonight would be like. She'd been on a few dates before but she'd never fancied anyone like this. It had actually surprised her how suddenly her feelings had changed towards Michael. They had met just before she'd found Joshua. He'd been with another branch of the Order and was part of the final group that got rid of Aion, along with Rosette. They had argued about every little thing and Rosette had even taken a shot at him once (she swore it was on accident). They didn't see each other for six months after that. Rosette was too busy with Joshua to even think of him. And then he transferred to the New York branch and when they saw each other again there was a definite spark. They'd met up a few times but this was there first proper date.

Rosette climbed straight in to the bath when she got back and scrubbed herself raw until the smell had finally faded and her skin was bright red instead of purple. This didn't leave much time to get dressed so she chose a plain black dress she hadn't worn yet and paired it with some low heals. Unsure what to do with her hair she left it down and then added a bit of make-up to her face. By the time she was done she didn't look too bad. Satisfied with herself, she sat in the longue and waited for Michael to pick her up. He arrived exactly on time. In his uniform she'd always found him very attractive. Out of it he was positively gorgeous with his sand coloured hair and pale green eyes. She felt her lips tug up in to a smile as he handed her a single red rose with a charming grin. Tonight was going to be a good night.

***

Remington arrived at the apartment exactly on time. He was surprised to see that it was a decent place in a good neighbourhood. He'd half been expecting it to be in some rundown, 'dodgy' area. Somewhere more secretive than this. He glanced down at his palm then buzzed for the top floor. No one answered but the door opened up, letting him in. He didn't see anyone on the way up but from the looks of the place only the wealthy could afford to live here. The door to Chrno's apartment was open when Remington got there. Chrno himself was stood by the window, peering through the curtains.

"You found the place okay?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you,"

Chrno nodded then moved away from the window and looked around him, obviously at a loss what to do next.

"Shall we sit?" Remington suggested.

"You can. I prefer to stand," Remington sank in to the nearest armchair. "So are you going to tell me what you're doing here?"

"You must have heard about the rebel demons that have been banding together. They're calling themselves the New Sinners. They've been trying to bring down the Order since Aion's defeat and their numbers are growing. Some of the demons that helped us bring down Aion are willing to help us keep them at bay. But it isn't enough,"

Chrno stared blankly at him. "What's that got to do with me?"

"You made an oath to the Order. We need you to fight with us. You and as many as you can summon. And from what I've heard you've got enough people under you to get a decent group together,"

"Those oaths are meaningless now. My promise to Rosette is more important. I told her I wouldn't endanger her life anymore,"

"Why are you so afraid to come back?" Remington demanded. "You've broken the contract now; however the hell you managed it! You aren't draining her life anymore,"

Chrno laughed bitterly. "Great. So now she can live the rest of her, what?, ten years in peace?"

"The point is there's no harm in your coming back. You should have come back three years ago when the watch stopped. She thinks your dead! Everyone does,"

"Good. It would be better for her if I were. Then I could never hurt her again," There was a darkness in his eyes that frightened Remington. But there were more important matters here than Chrno's guilt.

"Chrno when you made that Oath to serve the Order, it was binding." Remington stood up and looked him square in the face. "I order you to come back to the Order and help us fight against the demon attacks with as many as you can muster,"

Chrno clutched at his chest for a moment and staggered back. It felt as though something was clamping down around his heart. He tried to tell Remington no but the words clogged up in his throat. "What have you done?" he demanded.

"You're a demon. The Oaths work differently on you," Remington explained. "They literally bind you to us. You have to follow any direct order given by a high ranking member of the Order," He didn't add that, as an immortal himself, the Oaths had the same annoying effect on him.

Chrno glared at Remington. It would take him hardly anything to reach out a break the priests neck and even less to hide the evidence. But who knew how many people Remington had told about his whereabouts. If he didn't come back maybe more people would come after him. It had taken him one year underground to make them all believe he was really dead. Sighing, he turned his back on the man, unable to look at him any longer. "I'd better start making some calls," he said through clenched teeth.

***

Rosette stumbled up the stairs to her apartment, giggling the whole way and leaning against Michael for support.

"Thanks for tonight," she gasped. "I had a great time. The best,"

"Me too," Michael replied, enthusiastically.

Rosette smiled at him. There was a pause. "Well goodnight then," she said, starting to turn.

"Can I see you again? Tomorrow?" He asked eagerly.

"Sure," Rosette said, surprised at how much she wanted this.

"I'll be at the Order all day anyway so how about I take you out for lunch?"

"Perfect,"

He hesitated for a second before leaning forwards and planting a sweet kiss on her lips. "I'll see you tomorrow then,"

"Tomorrow," Rosette agreed. She watched him go then let herself in to the flat, practically floating to her room. Later that night, as she lay in bed, she touched her fingers to her lips and fell asleep to the memory of a very different goodbye kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Sorry it took a while I've been busy :P enjoy :D also thanks to those of you who have given me reviews, the comments are realy helpful :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CC

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sister Kate sighed heavily down the phone, relief washing over her. "You found him,"

"Yes," Remington replied. "You were right about the oaths. He can't disobey an order,"

"Thank God," Sister Kate muttered. "And the others?"

"He's meeting them now. Though I don't know if we'll be able to trust them so easily,"

"You've heard the rumours. From what our sources say they aren't about to do anything against his orders. We'll simply control them through him," She heard his hesitation and sighed again. "Remington we've been through this. There are plently of demons who are already helping us. The benefits outweight the risks,"

"But those demons came of their own will," Remington pointed out.

"Sometimes the free will of a few has to be sacraficed for the good of many. We're doing the right thing Remington,"

After she hung up Remington couldn't stop himself thinking of it be the right thing for her too?

***

Rosette practically skipped down the corridors towards Joshua's room that evening. She and Micheal had played rookie all afternoon and hidden out in the park, talking under the shade of the trees. There had been a few more kisses too. She knocked lightly on his door and waited for him to reply. After a couple of minutes she frowned and knocked louder.

"Joshua? Josh!"

She banged harder until the door suddenly opened. Her brother stood in the doorway, towering over her. His eyes were closed, pain etched in to his face. Her good mood dissapeared instantly. She reached out and took his arm, leading him back in to the room. He sat on the edge of his bed and clutched his head in his hands.

"What have I done?" His whipered, rocking slightly. "What have I done,"

"You did nothing!" Rosette assured him, wrapping her arms around him. "It was Aion. It was all Aion!"

Joshua buried his face in her lap as she made soothing noises and stroked his hair. Sometimes he sobbed, sometimes he got so angry he would break anything he could get his hands on. It passed in a couple of hours, like it always did. Rosette tucked him in to his bed and sat by his side, holding on to his hand.

"Rosette?" he whispered. "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course," Rosette whispered. Even when his mind was his full seventeen years he was still so vunerable. It was past midnight before Joshua finally dropped off in to a fitful sleep. Rosette was dozing off where she sat by the time Father Remington poked his head round the door. She put her finger to her lips and he nodded. Stretching she stood up and tiptoed out of the room. In the hallway she tried and failed to stifle a jaw cracking yawn.

"A bad night?" he asked.

"He's remembering everything he did." Rosette muttered, shuddering despite herself. She still didn't know everything that happened in the four years she and Joshua had been apart but from the few things he'd told her about she felt she was better off that way. "Looks like I'm stuck here for the night," she yawned again, her eyes drooping. "Well, come get me if he wakes up,"

"Rosette, wait. There's something I need to tell you,"

"Can't you tell me tomorrow?" Rosette mumbled, already walking away. "I wouldn't be listening properly anyway,"

Remington hesitated. "Fine," he sighed. "It can wait. Go get some sleep,"

Rosette smiled sleepily at him then dissapeared down the corridor. Sighing, Remington checked in on Joshua one last time before heading to his own room. He was a coward and he knew it. But she was finally getting back to her old perky self. He didn't want to be the one to complicate her life all over again. Tomorrow he would definately tell her.

Rosette was up and dressed by seven the next morning, a personal best for her. She didn't bother knocking when she reached Joshua's room. He was still asleep, his face twisted slightly as he muttered incoherently. Rosette sat down at the small table by the window and absently sifted through the piles of paper spread out over it. Suddenly one caught her eye. It wasn't typed like all the others but the handwriting was too neat and careful for a twelve year old. She hadn't ever known him to write anything as a seventeen year old. Curiously she read the numbers.

Behind her Joshua was starting to stir. She turned to him with a bright smile which faded as soon as she saw the blank expression on his face.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Rosette. Your sister," she explained calmly.

"Sister?" he asked incredously.

"Yes. You're in the Order of Magdelene headquarters."

"Really?" he looked around him with wide, blank eyes then turned back to her again. "Who are you?"

By the time Rosette took Joshua for lunch in the great dining hall she was exhausted. He gasped in awe at the size of the huge hall and chattered away to everyone happily, often repeating himself. The others were patient with him and smiled sympatheticly at Rosette. They had all seen him like this. It was the worst of all the others because it lasted weeks not days. Rosette served him up a plate of food and lead him to a table. He babbled cheerfully about things that didn't make sense while Rosette nodded and pretended to listen.

"Good morning," Remington greeted them happily, sitting down beside Joshua. "How are we today?"

"I'm fine," Joshua replied, slightly shy. "Who are you?"

"I'm Father Remington. I work here at the Order,"

"Oh. Cool," Joshua said, already loosing interest. He turned to Rosette and frowned. "Who are you?"

Rosette resisted the urge to throttle him and smile widely. "Rosette. Your sister. Remember?"

He shrugged and tunred back to his lunch. Remington sent her a sympathetic look over the top of his head. "Do you want me to watch him for a bit?"

"Would you mind? I need to tell Michael I can't leave the Order today,"

"Michael? I thought you hated him?"

"Yes, well," Rosette rose to her feet, trying to hide her blush. "I won't be long,"

"Okay. I'll take him up to the library. You'd like that, wouldn't you Josh?" Remington asked.

"Yeah!" Joshua frowned. "Who are you?"

***

The low Jazz music drifted through the smokey club, weaving through Chrno's mind, soothing it. It blocked out the unwelcome thoughts in his mind and the low chatter of the others. He knew they didn't understand why he always arranged their meetings in clubs like this. He told them it was because it was less suspicious. Really he just liked the music. But he would never admitting to liking anything. Any emotions at all were strictly forbidden when it came to controlling these demons. Their conversation was light and cheerful. Sandrine said something that made Frederique and Nicodemus laugh. James remained silent, obviously the butt of the joke. Axel said nothing, as always.

Finally Chrno opened his eyes. The other's were quiet immidiately, all of their attention on him. He looked at them all individually, choosing his words carefully.

"I've never told any of you much about my past," he started. This was an exageration. He hadn't told them anything. All they knew was that he didn't want to be found and anyone who gave any one of his locations away would be punished. He didn't really want to tell them now. But it was unavoidable. He knew them well enough to know they would keep their mouths shut and, in this quiet VIP section of the club they wouldn't be overheard. "Well a couple of days ago an old... friend caught up with me," The atmosphere suddenly tensed as they glanced anxiously at each other. He held up a hand dismissively. "Don't worry it was none of your fault. Just a couple of lowlife scum. They have been dealt with."

The relief was obvious as they all relaxed back in to their chairs. Chrno leant forward in his own seat. "Before I met you I had been living in a convent, the Order of Magdelene, for nearly four years," He could tell they were surprised though they were careful not to show it. "I was contracted to someone who lived there. I swore oaths to the convent without a second thought. Stupid, you might think. But at the time I was too caught up in emotions to think it through." He paused again, sighing at his own stupidity. "And now they have come back to haunt me. This friend of mine has informed me that these oaths were and remain binding. And he has called me back to defend the Order against their latest enemy,"

"Not those pathetic rebels calling themselves Sinners?" James demanded arrogantly. "These humans really are ridiculously vunerable,"

"So it would seem," Chrno replied. "These 'New Sinners' have grown in numbers and wealth recently though. They're becoming more powerful in the demon world. If we aren't careful, we could be knocked down a few pegs,"

"Ridiculous," James muttered but Chrno knew he was just being cocky.

"I will return to the Order because I have to. I request that you join me. It is, of course, entirely up to you,"

"To fight with these people of God?" Fredrique asked doubtfully. "They actually want to work with demons?"

"They've done it before," Chrno said. "To defeat Aion," He ignored the low hiss that escaped their lips. "Apparantly it worked quite well,"

There was a thoughtful silence which no one seemed to want to break first. Finally Axel stood up. He looked Chrno in the eye and nodded. Chrno inclined his head. Axel never spoke but he was easy enough to understant. Following his lead everyone but James rose to their feet. Sighing, he slumped in to his chair.

"Fine," he moaned. "But I want my pick of the girls,"

"Actually, we aren't allowed to come in to any girls unless it is necessary for a mission and all of that will be supervised," Chrno explained.

"There's plenty of far more experienced girls in New York," Nicodemus pointed out in his aristocratic voice. "I say, why on Earth not? Should be interesting, don't you think?"

Interesting, Chrno thought. Yeah, right.

***

"Hey Rosette listen to this! The Romans used to all sit together in groups when they went to toilet! And they would eat until they were sick and then start eating again!"

"Really? Fascination," Rosette stared out of the window at the darkening sky. They'd been sitting in the library all afternoon and she was starting to get slightly tired of hearing random facts about the Romans. "I think it's time we started to get back Josh,"

"Aw but it's only eight o'clock!" Joshua protested.

"Yeah and you need your sleep. Come on before I get Sister Kate down here,"

Joshua dragged his feet the whole way to his room, his head still burried in the book he'd borrowed. Rosette waited outside while he changed in to his pyjamas then came to tuck him in. He smiled up at her from under the covers, his big innocent eyes already full of sleep. "The Roman's had three types of kisses with all different meanings," he muttered, his eyes drooping shut.

"That's nice," Rosette said soothingly. "Now try to get some sleep,"

He was already breathing heavily. The drive home seemed to take forever. By the time she got home she was completely drained. Her hands were aching like they always did after a stressful day. She went to slip her key in the lock when she realised the door was already open. Suddenly alert, she pulled out her hand gun and pushed open the door.

"Woah! Put that thing down before you hurt someone!"

"Michael? How did you get in?"

"Remington gave me his spare key," Michael replied smiling guitily. "He figured you might need some TLC,"

"Thanks but I don't think I'm going to be very good company tonight," Rosette apologised. "I'm so tired. I just want a nice hot bath then go to bed,"

"That's what I thought," Michael took her hand and pulled her in to the bathroom. The bath was full with rose petals floating along the top. The room was lit solely by candles. "It's a bit girly. Azmaria said you might like it,"

"I love it," Rosette whispered, swallowing down the lump in her throat. She gave Michael a quick side glance. She hoped he wasn't expecting to be invited to join her.

"Great! Well, you jump in then and take your time. I'll start the dinner,"

Rosette took her dressing gown from him and sighed appreciatively. She locked the door and slipped out of her clothes in to the steamy water. The smell of flowers filled her nose, relaxing her whole body. She sank further in to the water and felt her eyes slide shut. It had been so long since anyone had looked after her she'd almost forgotten what it felt like. She stayed in the water until it began to go cold then reluctantly dried herself down and pulled her dressing gown on. Michael smiled when he saw her.

"Dinners almost ready," he announced. "You do like pasta?"

"Yeah, I love it," Rosette breathed in the warm smell and smiled.

In her room she debated about whether or not to get in to her pyjamas. She decided that it was too early for him to see her ratty flannel nightdress and pulled on a plain blue dress instead. He served up the pasta and they sat together at the small kitchen table to eat it.

"Thank you for this. I've been eating takeaway pretty much every night since I moved in here," she admitted after finishing a second helping.

"My mother died when I was little so I learnt how to cook for my dad," Michael said. "It used to make him happy when I perfected one of her recipes,"

"That's so sweet,"

He shrugged, blushing slightly. "So, bad day, huh?"

Rosette nodded, hesitating slightly. She'd never talked about Joshua to him before. He knew the bare facts of course. Hed been there when they had found Joshua and brought him home. But she felt like she was betraying her brother by complaining. "It's hardest for me when he's like this. But it's easier for him. So it's selfish to complain,"

Michael stared at me for a moment with a strange expression on his face then reached out and pulled my hand in to both of his. "You know I'm here for you. You can complain all you like. Promise I won't tell,"

Rosette blushed, unsure what to say. She gazed back at him and before she could stop it, she suddenly wished she was looking in to a different pair of eyes. Coughing she pulled her hand back and began to clear the plates away. "Will you be at the Order tomorrow?"

"No. I'm going out of town for a while,"

"Really?" Rosette tried and failed to hide her dissapointment. "For how long?"

"Just a week or two," He smiled, obviously pleased that he would be missed. "Don't worry. I won't run off with any other girls,"

"Not that it would bother me if you did!" Rosette protested.

Michael smiled and pulled her towards him. "Well it would bother me if you ran off with some other guy so I'd really like it if you could start wearing that habbit again,"

Rosette pulled a face and he laughed. She hadn't worn that horrible thing since she'd moved out of the Convent. He lifted her face up to his and planted a linguring kiss on her mouth.

***

Chrno pulled himself away from the group of ladies surrounding him and signalled to Axel that he was leaving. He wouldn't normally be going alone but he wasn't in the mood for that kind of company tonight. He stepped out of the club and breathed in the warm summer night. "Leaving so soon?" Sandrine was leant against the brick wall, dragging deeply from a cigerette.

"I'm tired," Chrno replied, taking the cigerette she offered and lighting it from her own. They inhaled in silence for a moment. Chrno was aware of Sandrine's violet eyes on him but chose to ignore it. Everyone was all too aware of her crush on him. She didn't do much to hide it. But he refused to get involved with someone in that way. One night stands were as far as he went. He took a final drag before stomping it out on the ground. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said. They'd arranged to meet at his place the next day so they could meet Remington. He wasn't entirely certain how that meeting would go. He couldn't help himself half hoping James would loose his temper and take a swipe at the annoying priest.

"I could come with you," Sandrine said suggestively, pressing her body up against his.

He smiled wryly. "Thanks but it might be a bit crowded with the priest on my couch,"

"I don't mind an audience,"

Chrno smirked and gently pushed her back. She pouted slightly but didn't try again. He didn't look back as he walked away, his mind already on other things. According to Remington, the Order was paying for three very nice appartments to house the demons. They wouldn't be allowed inside the convent unless it was strictly buisiness. She was being more lenient with Chrno, mainly because he was completely under their thrall. Lost in his thoughts, Chrno didn't notice the sudden chill that ran up his spine or the way the street lamps suddenly flickered in to darkness.

"Penny for them,"

Chrno stopped at the soft, velvety voice but didn't turn around. "You need to ask now?"

"You seem troubled, friend. I heard about the tricky situation with the priest,"

Chrno tried not to react but it was hard. He hated feeling so utterly exposed. No thought was his own. No actions or words. He turned round to face the source of his frustration. The man, if you could call him that, was impossibly old. His skin was a valley of creases, his blind eyes sunken in to his face. His fingernails were gnarled and yellow and the suit he wore made his already frail body look like porcelein.

"I have to say, things are certainly starting to turn interesting," He had never told Chrno his name. Chrno simply thought of him as that man. His cracked lips turned up in to a smile. "Well, we must always look on the bright side of things. At least we'll be able to see our dear Rosette, yes?" Chrno visably bristled, unable to stop himself taking a thretening step forwards. The man laughed and held up his hands. "Peace, friend. I only meant to point out the positives."

"What do you want?" Chrno demanded rudely. "I assume this isn't just some social call? So let's cut the crap,"

"Amazing. She sparks so much emotion in you. Even after all this time. It makes me feel as though she was worth saving," his smile widened slightly at Chrno's obvious discomfort. "You're right. I haven't called on you simply to catch up. I know what the priest is asking you to do. This Order of Magdelene has been causing me trouble for some time. They seem intent on destroying my collection. Honestly, they treat me like I'm some common Satanist,"

"I thought you hated the New Sinners," Chrno pointed out.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, they are a nuissance. But they are merely a fly on the horses back." Chrno waited suspiciously to see where this was going. "You've been asked to help them bring down the New Sinners. I want you to sabatage the operation,"

"And how do you propose I do that? I have to follow their every order," Chrno pointed out.

"But you serve me first. You owe me her life and therefore you owe me yours,"

Chrno clenched his fists. Was this true? He'd never given him a direct order before. "How?" he repeated.

"Do everything they say. Fight with them, reunite yourself with your dear one. I will keep in touch and when the time is right, we strike," He smiled once more at Chrno and began to walk away in the opposite direction. He stopped himself suddenly and glanced back over his shoulder. "Oh and Chrno? Enjoy her company. Let her love you. You've lost some of your shine lately and I prefer my belongings to be in mint condition,"

Chrno watched him dissapear, a bitter taste in his mouth. For a second he tried to hold on to the anger that had flushed up in him so readily. But already it was just a dull thud in his chest. It had been so long since he'd actually felt anything for longer than five minutes he was begining to wonder if he was a zombie instead of a devil. The part of his brain that produced emotions had been bunged up good and tight.

Remington was asleep on the couch by the time he got home. Chrno thought seriously about smothering him while his gun was safely out of reach then decided against it. He was tired. He could always kill him in the morning. In bed he stared up at the dark ceiling, willing sleep to take him. Insomnia was all he needed right now. It had been almost three months since he'd gotten a decent night sleep. He forced his eyes to close. Come on now, just think soothing thoughts. _Lying in a peaceful field, the sound of running water close by, a light summer breeze brushes over his face. Someone laughs, crying out his name as she runs to him. Happily she collapses next to him in a bundle of blonde hair and soft skin. He listens to her babble away and sighs, contented. Suddenly she rolls on to her side so that she's leaning over him. He turns his face in to her hand as she strokes his cheeks and lifts his head to close the gap between them... _

Chrno started awake to the sound of Remington bustling around in the kitchen, humming loudly. Groaning, he pushed himself in to a sitting position and ran his hand through his matted hair. After three years she still owned him. He was so selfish. If he really cared about her he would let her go. He stays there for a few moments, wallowing. Then, as usual, the feelings starts to fade. He climbes out of his bed and starts to move through another day.

***

Remington shifted uncomfortably under the hostile glare of the five demons. Chrno had stepped outside to take a call and had yet to return. The silence was tense to say the least. From what Chrno had told him, these demons weren't used to keeping company with humans, let alone priests. They saw themselves as above and beyond the mortal race. He coughed and tried not to fidget. He'd given Chrno his only gun without a second thought. Now he wished he had it. How long could one phone call take? On cue, Chrno re-entered the room. He stood by the window and for a long moment seemed to be completely lost in thought. Remington noticed how the others waited patiently, respectfully even, for him to start.

"Okay," he said in a firm tone. "Father, you have told us your Order's conditions. Now they have a few of their own to set,"

"I'll do what I can," Remington promised. As with all the demons he had negotiated with to get them on side, he recognised the need for some compromise.

"First of all, no one from the Order may set foot on the properties we will be provided without our permission,"

"Done,"

"Secondly, they will be treated with respect and trust. They have chosen to help the Order out of their own free will and should therefore not be treated like criminals,"

"Of course that goes without saying,"

Chrno nodded, all buisiness. Again Remington found himself searching for any sign of that young boy...

"They understand why they are not allowed to come in to contact with anyone unless its necessary. They simply ask that they be treated the same way. They want as little contact with members of the Order as possible. They are used to a private life and would like it to remain that way,"

"Understood. Is there anything else?"

Chrno hesitated. He refused to meet Remington's eye. "Will... will she be a part of this operation?" his tone remained brisk, no hint of emotion to it.

"Yes. She's in the militia. It's complusory," Remington replied.

"Right. Then I have a condition to set for both parties." he turned to face his demon followers, his voice comanding and unquestionable. "You are not to talk to Sister Rosette Christopher unless it is necessary to the operation. You are forbidden to mention anything about the time you have known me to her. Understood?"

There were mumbles of consent, tainted with a strong taste of curiosity. Chrno turned away, clearly not intending to explain himself and they didn't push him further. "I think we're all done then,"

"Excellent. I'll ring Sister Kate and have her draw up the contracts so that they will be ready by the time we reach New York. Your tickets are bought and ready. We leave tonight,"

* * *

Slightly rushed but i really want chrno to come back to the order asap XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** see bottom of page :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CC

* * *

**Chapter 4**

As soon as Rosette woke up that morning she knew something was wrong. For one thing, the sun was only just coming up and for the first time in her life she couldn't get back to sleep. She rolled on to one side, then the other, then back on to her front, unable to find a comfortable position. Huffing loudly, she clambered out of her bed and in to the kitchen/living room. While the kettle began to boil she felt a shiver run down her spine. She reached for the sugar and spilled it over the side, knocking over the milk bottle as she scrambled to clear it up. _What's the matter with me? _She tried to pinpoint the feeling but it wasn't like anything she'd ever felt before. It was as though her whole world was suddenly wrong. Everything was falling apart at the seams. She shouldn't be here. She needed to be somewhere else. But where? Skipping breakfast, she quickly washed and slipped in to black skirt, matched with a white blouse. She was at the Order by eight o'clock (it was surprising how light the traffic was this early, maybe she wasn't the only one who was always late).

Climbing out of the car she stared around the grounds. A few nuns were strolling around. The trees swayed in the slight summer breeze. Nothing out of the ordinary. Frowning, she walked in to the building, moving slower than her usual pace through the dark corridors. The Sisters she passed gave her startled looks (it was the first time she'd been up on time in the last 7 years) but she ignored them. Concerned she made her way up to Joshua's room. After seeing him safe and fast asleep she went to find Azmaria. She was in the chapple, praying. Rosette knelt beside her and waited for her to finish.

"Rosette! What's the matter?" The silver haired girl asked, her face twisted with worry.

"Nothing, why?"

"Well... it's just you're here so early," Azmaria pointed out. "I just assumed..." She waited for Rosette to take a swipe at her. When nothing happened she gave her friend a careful look. "Are you sure nothings wrong?"

"Mm," Rosette glanced around her distractedly. She'd been in here a thousand times before. It had always been a place that brought her peace of mind when she most needed it. This was where she had come after Chrno had left and when she'd finally got Joshua back. But now it brought her no comfort. She was already itching to leave again. "I just feel a bit funny,"

"You're not coming down with something, are you?" she asked, feeling her forehead.

"Maybe," Rosette replied, doubtfully. This didn't feel like any cold she'd ever caught before. She stood up before Azmaria could start to worry herself. "I'm gonna go see Sister Kate,"

"I'll come with you," she offered. "I was planning on going up there to see Father Remington anyway,"

"He's back?"

"Yes. I saw him drive in this morning. He looked pretty grim,"

"Father Remington never looks grim," Rosette said as they headed out of the chapple together. "He's always so damn casual,"

"Well, he looked grim to me,"

Rosette frowned. Maybe there was something in the air today. Without thinking she put her hand up to her chest as if expecting to find something there. She frowned and let it drop to her side. She'd grown out of that habbit years ago. By the time they got to Sister Kate's office she was begining to wonder if she was having a nervous breakdown. She had been feeling awfully tired lately.

"Come in," Sister Kate's voice seemed more tense than usual, if that were possible. Rosette glanced nervously at Azmaria. Rolling her eyes, she pushed in front of her blonde friend and opened up the door. "Sister Azmaria and... Sister Rosette? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Rosette insisted, blushing slightly. "I can be on time once in a while you know,"

Sister Kate said nothing but continued to frown suspiciously.

"Father Remington!" Azmaria smiled brightly at the Priest. He was stood with his back to them and didn't turn immidiately. When he did Rosette felt something twist in the back of her mind. His face was palce and...well, grim. He looked stressed for the first time since Aion's downfall. "How...are you?" Azmaria faltered slightly at the sight of him.

"I'm fine, thank you," He tried and failed to smile. "Just very tired. Haven't had much rest lately, what with all my work away,"

Rosette frowned suddenly. She glanced around the room, as if looking for someone else. She felt edgy, as though she was forgetting something. She didn't notice the meaningful glance that passed between Sister Kate and Father Remington. "We're calling an important meeting this evening," the former announced. "Most of the Militia and a few others from the outside,"

"About the Operation?" Azmaria asked.

"Yes. You'll both need to be there,"

Azmaria nodded and gave Rosette a quick glance. She looked like she was spacing out or something. Anxious to get her out of there before Sister Kate yelled at her for something, Azmaria made their excuses and hurried her out. "What's the matter with you? You seem so distracted?"

"I really don't know, Az," Rosette leant against the wall, frustrated. "I feel so out of place. Like this is all wrong,"

"Where else would you be?" It was a rhetorical question of course. Where else could she possibly be? This was her home. Everyone she loved was here.

"I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head,"

"Okay. I'll see you later then," Azmaria watched her friend's dissapearing back and frowned. Now that she thought about it, she felt a little weird too. Shivering, she hurried along in the opposite direction. Maybe there was something going around.

***

Rosette's walk ended up as a short drive through the city - short because she managed to crash the car only half an hour away from the Order. By the time she got back she was still feeling as though something was wrong, plus she was pissed off with the stupid car which was clearly faulty. She stomped in to the building, deciding she'd better tell Sister Kate about the car now and get it over with. She hoped the old hag wouldn't go on too much. She really wasn't in the mood to argue today and she wanted to go see Joshua before lunch. Not bothering to knock, she burst in to the nun's office.

"Okay, so I know you said you would send me away to the branch in Alaska if I totalled another car but this time it really wasn't my fault! The steering wheel litereally turned of its own accord and the breaks just wouldn't work!"

"Rosette-"

"Anyway, if that other car hadn't been trying to race me I wouldn't have been going over fifty anyway!"

"Rosette!"

Rosette stopped her flow of excuses and frowned at the nun. She didn't look angry. Not even slightly. In fact, if anything, she looked guilty. At that moment, she realised that they weren't alone in the room. She hadn't noticed the others in her rush to get out of any punishment.

"Father Remington-" Her smile faded quickly. For a split second she simply stared at the man next to him. Cold water seemed to flood her whole body, turning her numb. She couldn't move or breathe or think. This had to be a dream because there was abosutely no way it was real. Slowly, she curled her arms around herself, trying to control her breathing. Suddenly everything clicked in to place. The weird feeling she'd been having since this morning. It wasn't that something was wrong. Something was right. Her whole being gravitated towards him. It didn't feel like the thing that had been missing all these years had finally come back. More like it had never really been missing in the first place. She just hadn't known where to look for it. "Chrno...?"

***

When she first burst in to the room Chrno froze. The door was right there, still open. He could have slipped out before she even noticed him, she was so intent on getting out of trouble. Typical Rosette. But Remington was quicker than him and darted in front of his only exit. It wouldn't have been difficult for Chrno to knock him out of the way but somehow he didn't think he would score many points if the first thing Rosette saw him do was beat the priest to a pulp. And then he couldnt have moved even if he'd been able to. The plug he had built up to strong over the years suddenly gave way. He never knew an emotion could hurt this bad. Seeing her standing there, guns blazing, just like before. How had he lived this long without the sound her voice, her smell, the way her face flushes pink when she's mad. He was just begining to wonder why on earth he ever left when she turned around and that ready smile that she always offered up to the world broke. That was the only way to describe it. Her whole face fell, tears sprang to her eyes, she held herself like she was trying not to fall apart. And he had done that to her. Even after all these years he was still hurting her.

"Chrno...?"

She walked towards him slowly, as if in a trance. He didn't move as she reached towards him. She suddenly swung her arm back and the next thing I knew her fist was coming in to contact with my chin. Shit, I'd forgotten how freakishly strong she was. I held my arms up feebly against her attacks, scared in case I hurt her.

"Rosette! Stop!" Remington pulled her off me, not that she didn't put up a fight. When he grasped her arms firmly by her sides she kicked her legs at him, her hair flying around her face giving her a wild face.

"Where's my gun?!" she screamed. "GOD DAMMIT REMINGTON LET ME GO!"

Chrno shrunk back from her despite himself. She looked furiously, insane even. He'd only ever seen her like this once before; the day after Joshua had been taken. It had taken him over an hour to calm her down. Now he simply stood helpless in front of her. What could he do when he was the one causing her all this pain? Remington muttered something in her ear and suddenly all the fight went out of her. She turned her face away from him, in to Remington's chest, sobbing hysterically. Chrno tried not to feel the sudden stab of jealousy as he watched the priest wrap his arms around her and whisper soothing things in her ear. After starving himself of any real feelings for so long he was begining to feel slightly dizzy. So many things were playing through his head; sorrow, guilt, happiness, jealousy, the overwhelming urge to pull her away from Remington and wrap his own arms around her. Hadn't he spent the last three years convincing himself she was better off without him? He'd thought he was stronger than this.

Remington began to pull Rosette out of the room. He gave Chrno a firm look. "Stay here," he ordered. He needn't have said it. Chrno was still trying to figure out how to get his legs to move again. When the door closed the silence was deafening. Sister Kate sighed, closing her eyes. "That could have gone better," she said.

***

When Rosette had calmed down enough to speak she begged Remington to go get Joshua. Once he made her see the sense in this she made him go and get Azmaria. While she waited for them to return she tried to control herself. After all these years wishing for exactly this, she couldn't believe how badly she had messed up. In her dreams she had always invisioned herself running in to Chrno's arms, the perfect reunion. But when she'd seen him, standing there there had been too many emotions for her to handle and as usual anger won. Why had he let her believe he was dead? He must have known what it would do to her. She sat down on the edge of Remington's bed and wrapped her arms around herself. She found herself wondering what she would be doing right now if Chrno had never left. It had been a game of hers in those first few horrible months after he'd 'died'. A sick game that always left her heart crippled but one she played everyday nonetheless. Probably in the dining hall. It was lunch time. He'd probably be teasing her about her about how much he ate and she'd hit him and make out like it was such a pain to have him around. Well, the last part of that was true now. Her chest squeezed tight, making it difficult to breath. And then another scenario came to mind. One she hadn't thought of before. Because, if truth be told, had Chrno stayed they wouldn't be in the dining hall or anywhere else. She would be dead. It was because he'd left she was here right now, able to think about tomorrow and not wonder if she'd still be alive.

"Rosette," Azmaria stood in the doorway. Her almost translucent face was slightly red and blotchey but her eyes were dry now. Remington must have told her and for that she was truly grateful. She didn't think she could have gotten the words out herself. Azmaria sat down beside her on the bed and wrapped her arms around her. Rosette melted in to her embrace like a child. Like she had when he'd left her. "Rosette, I know you're in shock. But this is so wonderful. It really is. Chrno is alive. And he's come back,"

Rosette pulled away from her and sat a little straighter. Azmaria was right. After three years of wishing for just this why was she wasting time?

"He looks different," she admitted. "Not like Chrno at all,"

"It has been three years," Azmaria reasoned. "You probably look different to him too,"

"No I mean...it's like he was when I found him in Magdelene's tomb. Except worse. His eyes have got that same dead look to them," Both girls were quiet for a long time. "Why did he do it, Az? I mean, if he'd wanted everyone else to believe he was dead for whatever stupid reason he told himself, that's one thing. But he could have sent me some sign, a letter. One stupid phone call!" The tears were starting again and she took an uneaven breath, trying to steady herself. "He must have known what I would think when the watch stopped,"

"He thought he was doing the right thing by you, or you know he never would have done it,"

"But it doesn't make sense!" Rosette insisted. "Once he broke the contract that should have been it! Why stay away after that,"

"I wonder how he managed to do it. Break the contract I mean," Azmaria muttered. "Without ending his own life or yours..." They were quiet again. The only sound came from the clock on the fireplace, ticking away. Frustrated, Rosette stormed over to it and pulled out the battery. Azmaria didn't ask and she didn't offer any explaination. She watched Rosette pace aggitatedly around the room and frowned. "What I don't understand is, why come back now, after all this time?" Rosette slowed her pace, confusion crossing her face.

"He probably heard that the Order needed help," Rosette said confidently. "He wouldn't leave us to fight alone," It was so like Chrno to turn up when they needed him most. Of course he would stand by them. "Maybe... maybe he wasn't able to come home. What if someone was keeping him prisoner or something?"

"I guess it's possible..." Azmaria sounded doubtful but to Rosette it made perfect sense. Nothing else would keep Chrno away from them. Away from her. "Well there's only one way to find out,"

Rosette sighed and stopped pacing completely. She was right. Gathering herself up to her full height she tried to look braver than she felt. "Okay," she said, more to herself than Azmaria. "Okay."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Azmaria asked, standing up.

"No. It'll be easier on my own." She paused then pulled Azmaria in to a tight hug. "Thanks, Az," Remington was waiting outside the room. He gazed anxiously at Rosette, as though waiting for her to break down again. "I want to see him,"

"Of course," he replied. "He's still in Sister Kate's office," Rosette followed him up through the corridors, hardly noticing the worried glances the passing Sister's gave her. How many had seen her breakdown? She'd been too distracted at the time to notice and now she was too nervous to care. A small part of her was begining to feel slightly excited. This was Chrno, after all. Her best friend and partner in crime. It was stupid to be scared... Chrno was sat on the couch when they came in, his head buried in his hands. Sister Kate looked up from the letter she was calmly writing and nodded at Remington before standing up. "Perhaps we should leave these too alone," she stopped as she past Rosette. "If I hear gun shots I promise you I will confiscate all your weapons for a week," And with that threat she left them.

Chrno half rose to his feet then sank back down again, his expression carefully neutral. Rosette stood awkwardly in the doorway. Then, carefully so as not to startle him, she moved on to the couch opposite him. In her fantasys when he returned it was always so easy between them. They'd just pick up right where they left off. Then again in her fantasys he was still a twelve year old boy. She had never actually seen him in his adult form. She stared at his face, devouring each feature as if she might be tested on him tomorrow. "You look different," she said finally. He selfconsiously ran his hand through his hair. "Not just that. Though it is a mess," She suddenly slid of her seat and knealt in front of him. He winced as she reached up to his face, half expecting her to hit him again. So gently her fingers barely brushed against him, she stroken his cheeks. They were slightly paler than she remembered but still had that same olive complexion. She followed the frown lines either side of his eyes and the dark shadows undernieth them down to the scar just off his chin and round his lips. He watched her face closely through all of this, waiting for her to turn away from him in disgust. Her eyes bore in to his and he quickly looked away. Could you spot a monster just from their eyes? She placed her hand on his cheek and he couldn't help but let his eyes flutter shut and turn in to the warmth it gave off. Three years of building up his defenses against exactly these kind of emotions and it was all brought crumbling down by this one girl.

She rested her forehead against his and he breathed in her sweet scent. He couldn't believe all those times he had recalled her in his mind and thought he had memorised her by heart. He could never fully capture this warmth; it was like a peaceful summers evening or a lazy afternoon in spring. It was like home.

"You came back to me," she whispered. He suddenly stiffened. She thought he had come back for her. Now that he was with her he could clearly see he would never be able to give her up fully. The years of kidding himself in to believing he wouldn't feel any real emotion anymore had proven that. But did that mean she would never be free of him?

"I came back," he said, pulling away from her and carefully arranging his features. "because I was ordered to,"

"What?" Confusion clouded those perfect blue eyes of hers. He noticed that of all the memories that had been flawed he had her eyes perfectly then forced it from his mind.

"Apparantly the Oaths I swore bind me to this place until they release me,"

"I don't understand,"

"They found me. Remington came to me and commanded me to fight for the Order in the new operations. That's why I came back,"

Agonising, unbearable pain tore through my chest as I saw the hurt in her eyes. But I resisted the urge to comfort her. Instead I gently pushed her back and strode across the room with my back from her.

"You don't mean that," She said, her voice clogged with tears. "You're just saying it,"

He took a deep breath and turned to face her, his eyes cool and free of any of the turmoil going on inside of him. "Let's not be childish now. It's been three years. We may have cared for each other once but we're both past that now,"

"I'm not 'past that'!" she cried. "How can you say that? I loved you!"

"A school girl crush," he said waving his hand dissmissively. He saw that she was about to argue and cut across her. "I'll admit that I may have felt a certain sense of responsibility towards you. Mostly guilt for what happened to Joshua. But once I helped bring Aion down and return him to you those feelings vanished."

"Aion?" Rosette managed, too much information being thrown at her to fully grasp.

"You don't think the Order managed to track Joshua down all by themselves do you? It was all anynomous of course. But that's irrelevent," he forced himself to look her straight in the eye. "I didn't come back for you. I didn't want to come back here at all,"

"You didn't... want to come back to me," Put that way his words sounded twisted, wrong. This wasn't her Chrno. He would never say things like this.

"It seems I can't keep my orrigonal promise. For now anyway. But as soon as this mission is over I plan to leave again. So lets not make this any harder than it has to be. We still need to be professinal for the sake of the Order," He turned to leave, not sure he could stand the way she was looking at him anymore, but she swung him round to face her, grabbing handfulls of his shirt.

"Chrno! What are you doing? Why are you saying this?" she demanded. He broke her gaze, feeling his resolve starting to fall apart stitch by fragile stitch. She caught the look on his face before he could conceal it again. "Somethings wrong. Tell me what's wrong? Tell me!"

"I don't love you," he said it quietly and calmly which was worse somehow than if he had shouted it. She stopped shaking him and her hands fell to her sides. In a moment of weakness he cupped her face in his hand. Before any hope could gather in her watery eyes he spoke. "Let it go. It's for the best. And maybe we can still be...aquaintances. Until I leave I mean," Throwing her this deflated life ring he let her go and walked out on her for the second time in his life. Somehow it was harder this time, knowing the empty canvas of sleepless nights and lonliness that stretched out ahead of him. But he never looked back, not once.

***

When an hour had passed and no one had come looking for her, Rosette stood up and calmly left Sister Kate's office. She moved through the halls like a ghost. She didn't know where she was headed until she reached Joshua's room. From the way the curtains were still drawn even though Joshua was awake she knew his mind was where it ought to be. And for the first time since she'd found him she was truly grateful. Without a word she sank on to the ground beside him. For a long time niether of them spoke. Then he looked at her and something flickered across his blank face.

"I know how much you hate yourself," she told him, staring at nothing. "I know how much you're hurting. But right now I really need you to be my brother. Please?" she added and thats when the tears started again. She leant against him and after a moment's hesitation he wrapped his arms around her. He was stiff at first. Rosette was always the one who did all the hugging and soothing. But after a while he began rocking her, immitating the hushing noises she made when it was him who needed pulling back together.

"Rosie," He murmered in to her hair. "I'm sorry,"

She fell asleep with her head resting on his shoulder. Joshua continued to stroke her hair as she slept, trying to control his own pain at the same time. Was he really so selfish? He should be protecting Rosette whenever he could. His jaw set in a firm line and he made himself a silent promise. He wouldn't let her down again. He couldn't take back all he had done but he could do this one thing.

***

Morning came and Rosette opened her eyes to find herself in one of the Order's spare rooms. For one blissful second she believed that the reason she felt so drain was a particularly harsh mission she'd been sent on the day before and was still recovering from. But then the memories of the previous day came flooding back to her and with it the pain. Pulling the covers over her head, she closed her eyes and plunged back in to the world of sleep. She ignored the morning church bells. She ignored Azmaria's questions. She ignored Remington's questions too and his speech about Chrno needing time to readjust, pointedly putting her pillow over her head. When she heard the door open and close for the fifth time that day she assumed it was just Azmaria come to ask her more questions again. Groaning, she rolled on to her side and pulled the covers up further. "Leave me alone,"

"That's no way to talk to your brother," her head snapped up at Joshua's voice. From its flat, dead tone she knew he was in his right state of mind. And yet here he was, out of his room.

"Josh?" she sat up, incredulous. "What are you doing? What's wrong?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he tried to keep his voice casual but she could still see how much of a struggle it was for him to stay composed like this.

"If you wanted to see me you could have asked Remington to come and get me," she told him, frowning. "You didn't have to leave your room,"

"Yes, I did. I think it's time I stopped wallowing in self pity, don't you?" he didn't give her a chance to respond. "I may be younger but it's still my job to look out for you,"

A painful lump was clogging up her throat again, making words impossible, so she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him close. "Remington told me about Chrno," he murmered. "You never told me any of it,"

"It wasn't important," Rosette replied, pulling away and hugging her arms around herself.

"I want you to tell me everything,"

"It's difficult to know where to start,"

"How about after I was taken?" Joshua helped. "I remember meeting him but not much else,"

So Rosette explained how, after Aion had taken control of Joshua, she'd begged Chrno to make a contract with her in order to save him. How they had hidden away until morning when Remington came to find them. She missed out the part where they found the frozen children from the Seven Bells. She frowned at the memory of her first meeting with Sister Kate ("You bring me not only a devil but his contractor too! You've really crossed the line this time, Remington!) and smiled when she told him about the first time she'd hit the target in told him everything, including the conversation she'd had with Chrno yesterday. When she was finished he was quiet for a long time. His jaw was set in a firm line.

"So you're telling me you made a contract with a devil in order to rescue me?" he demanded. "Of all the stupid reckless things you've done..." he trailed off angrily and Rosette waited for him to finish. Finally he sighed. "If you want I can kill him for you. For real this time. I haven't got any powers anymore but I know how to use a gun,"

"No thanks," Rosette said quickly, though a small part of her quickly considered this idea.

"So what are you going to do?"

She thought for a moment. "What else can I do? We're still in the middle of a mission. I can't let the Order down. And if he can be completely professional then so can I," She stuck her chin up stubbornly and Joshua felt his lips twitch a bit. Now there was the Rosette he knew and loved.

* * *

Okay so with reference to Rosette's weird reaction to Chrno's return (slapping him and all) i just figured that being the reckless tomboy she is she would be less likely to be all lovey dovey and more likely to be just plan mad. But thats just my oppion :) also I love Joshua so he'll probably be appearing more as a sexy 17 year old now and maybe some romance for him and Az. We'll see XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **sorry i haven't updated in a while. went through a break up, lost all my faith in men, deleted this already written chapter, ate two tubs of ben and jerrys, snogged some older guy, quickly got this chapter out of the recycling bin and now here we are ;) enjoy :P

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chrno Crusade

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Lucy Evans was eight years old and the only girl in her class who knew how to spell hippopotamus. She had long black hair that her mum had braided in to two pigtails that morning and eyes the colour of rain. That afternoon she was supposed to be shopping for her daddy's birthday present with her mum. But it was so boring. She dragged her feet as they entered yet another shop. Most of the places round here had been closed down because the owners had fled the city or gone in to hiding because of all the attacks. She didn't know much about the demons and nor did she care. In the world of an eight year old there's only so much room and at that moment it was fully occupied by the sight of a tiny puppy yipping at her just outside the shop.

"Mummy! Look, mummy!" her mum smiled and said 'that's nice' in the way that adults do when they aren't really listening. Glancing once more at her distracted mother, Lucy skipped out of the shop and to the puppy. She bent down to pet it and for a moment it nuzzled against her hand before barking happily and padding off down the road. It stopped once it had gone so far and glanced back at her, his eyes begging her to follow. Without hesitating, she skipped off after it, down a few side alleys until they came to a part of town she'd never been before. The streets were dark and empty except for the litter that brushed against the pavements. Finally the puppy stopped to let her catch up. She crouched down next to it and rubbed behind it's ears. "Good boy," She cooed. "Are you lost?" With a final bark the puppy launched itself back down the maze of alleys they had just left, leaving Lucy alone. She shivered and looked all around her. She had no idea where she was or how to get back. The first flames of panic began licking at her chest as she stumbled first one way, then the other. When she heard the footsteps and relief poured in to her belly. She span around, her face relaxing in to a smile at the sight of the beautiful woman.

"Are you lost?" she asked, her voice a symphony of bells, delicate and chiming. "Come with me. I'll show you the way,"

***

When Rosette tapped on Joshua's door that morning she half expected him to be sat at his typewriter, an absent minded smile playing across his lips. So when she found him dressed and staring solemnly but clearly out of the window she couldn't stop the slight tug of hope that pulled at her chest. Maybe this was really it. Maybe now that he had accepted everything that had happened his mind would stop trying to protect him. He tried to smile but it was like not enough butter spread over too much bread; stretched and transparent. Rosette beamed back, grateful he was at least trying.

"Hey," she said. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come down to breakfast with me. In the dining hall I mean," She saw the clear hesitation in his eyes. Normally when he was like this he barely left his room. She quickly back tracked, not wanting to push him in to too much too soon. "Or if you don't want to that's fine, we can eat in here-"

"No, no, I want to," he insisted. "It'll be good to get out of here,"

Rosette felt her whole face lit up. She linked her arm confidently through his and when he started to drag his feet reluctantly she picked up the pace, babbling away cheerfully to distract him. Some of the other Sisters smiled and greeted him familiarly which seemed to confuse him but he said nothing. He faltered slightly when they reached the entrance to the busy hall. His eyes, almost identical to hers, were filled with uncertainty.

"If you want to go back we can," she reminded him. He shook his head firmly, took a deep breath and pushed open the doors. Rosette pulled him over to the hatch and served him up a bowl of porridge, adding the right amount of sugar. She saw the slight smirk on his face as she sat him down at a table near the edge of the room and blushed. "Sorry. I'm just used to, you know..."

"Looking after me?" he helped. "Thanks,"

She glowed under his praise and tucked in to her own porridge happily. After she finished her second helping she pushed her bowl away and smiled contentedly. "I'm stuffed!" she declared.

"My God, it's a miracle," Joshua muttered, earning himself a half-hearted glare.

"Well there's a meeting later this morning about the operation and since I missed yesterdays I really think we should make sure we're at least on time. But we still have time to go for a walk around the grounds or something, if you want. It's really sunny outside!"

"That sounds great, but maybe we could leave it until another day. You know, one step at a time,"

"Oh. Does that mean you won't be coming to the meeting?"

"Well, technically I'm not actually involved in the operation. I'd probably just get in the way anyway,"

Rosette tried to smile but it felt like a balloon was being inflated in her chest, leaving no room to breathe. She'd hoped that she would enter the board room that morning with her brother at her side. She felt her bubble of confidence shrinking to make room for the new balloon. How could she face him alone after what had happened? She hadn't seen Chrno since their 'conversation' three days ago and the longer she left it the more nervous she got.

"I'm sorry," Joshua said, looking down at his lap. Instantly guilt washed over her.

"No. You've done more than I could have expected. You're doing so well!" She beamed encouragingly at him. "Besides I'll have Azmaria. And having my brother escort me would have been a little dorky,"

"Gee, thanks," he said dryly.

They walked up to his room together and she left him with Remington who had taken to examining him every day since his apparent recovery. Rosette waited outside until he was done.

"He seems fine," he said when he saw the anxious look on her face. "It appears that his acceptance of what has happened has set his mind free. For now,"

"You don't think it will last?" Rosette asked as they walked down the corridor.

"We can't possibly know. I just don't want you to get your hopes up too much. It wouldn't take very much to set off another relapse. His mind is very fragile at the moment," he sneaked a quick side glance at Rosette, frowning slightly. "Rosette. I don't know what Chrno said to you-"

"Don't worry. It won't effect the mission," Rosette assured him. "I know how long we've been working on this,"

"I'm not worried about the mission," They came to a stop and he placed his hands on her shoulders. "If you need someone to talk to, you know where I am,"

"Thanks, Father," Rosette sighed and pulled on her bravest smile. "Well, we don't want to be late. I guess we better get going,"

When Rosette entered the room, the divide was immediately obvious. On one side of the long board room were the humans, Exorcists from this Order and representatives from a few other branches. Mixed in with these but still together in their own group were the few demons who had helped them with the battle against Aion. At the thought of him Rosette subconsciously ran her fingers over her wrists, feeling the now faded scars. And on the other side of the room were those demons that had been recruited only recently. They all had their different reasons. Some were afraid of the New Sinners sudden rise to power. Others had been bribed. They stood together but separate in their own small huddles and groups. Some stood alone, glancing suspiciously at anyone who happened to catch their eye. There was very little talking. Mostly, they were all too conscious of drawing attention to themselves. This situation was new and strange for everyone involved. There was no correct etiquette. Remington sat himself in the middle of the two groups and pulled out some paperwork which he began to sift through. Rosette stood, torn. She spotted Chrno instantly. He was stood in the corner, next to five other demons. He didn't meet her gaze.

"Rosette!" Azmaria waved her over, clearly relieved to see she had made it on time. At the sound of her name the demons with Chrno glanced up at her curiously, making her feel uncomfortable. She headed towards Azmaria and sank in to the seat next to her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she assured her.

"And Joshua?"

"Still himself. Remington thinks he might have a relapse but you should see him, Az. He's talking to me like he's my brother," She smiled and Azmaria smiled with her.

"I'm so happy for you, Rosette. We were all beginning to think he might never recover fully," She started to say something else but Sister Kate entered the room at that moment and the room fell silent. She seated herself on the right hand side of Remington and waited for everyone else to sit down. When the room was still again she placed twelve head shots on the table in front of them. In each one a child smiled out at them. "Louisa Robins, age 5. Robert Smith, age 7," she said pointing to the first and second photos. "Steven Middlecoat, age 7. Ashley Corbin, age 8. Lucy Evans, age 8. Melissa Bagshot, age 10. Matthew Joans, 11. Michael Jennings, 13. Billy Appleton, 13. James Green, 14. Jennifer Brown, 14. Rachel Jenkins, 14. In the last month, these twelve children have all gone missing from this area. Last month there were another seven and the month before that ten. You may open the folders in front of you," she waited as the sound of paper turning filled the air. Rosette frowned at the snapshot. It was of a woman, possibly in her early thirties. Although it was in black and white, she was obviously very beautiful. From the angle of the photo, she didn't know it was being taken. "This woman, Romilda Ford, was seen with nearly every missing child hours before they went missing,"

"She's a human," One of the demons Rosette didn't know pointed out. "What has she got to do with the New Sinners?"

"We have information to suggest she's been working for them for the past six months,"

"Possessed?" someone else asked.

"Most likely not. Just some power hungry woman who thinks if she does her job well enough they won't kill her at the end of it. We don't yet know exactly what they're planning to do with these children. They could be planning to use them as hostages but this seems unlikely,"

"The problem we're facing at the moment is that we don't know exactly how many children they have managed to get to," Remington continued. "There would be no reports on homeless or orphaned children for example. And if they have taken kids who won't be missed then clearly keeping them as hostages isn't a likely explanation,"

"We're going to split you in to five teams. One of you will be working undercover, trying to infilter their ranks. The rest will be given separate missions in the surrounding areas to try to find and, if possible, recover these children before they are harmed. The list of teams are on the next page,"

Rosette flipped to the last page of the folder and quickly skimmed through the list of names. She managed to hold in a groan. But only just. She turned to Azmaria who was smiling sympathetically at her. "At least we'll be together," she whispered. Rosette nodded, trying to smile back. She read through the list of names more carefully this time.

TEAM A

Sister Alice

Sister Azmaria

Sister Rosette

Daniel Robinson

Michael Brown

Chrno (Demon)

Sandrine (Demon)

Axel (Demon)

She knew Sister Alice from training and the occasion mission, but they have never really bonded. If the rumours were anything to go by she was one of the best shots in the Militia. Daniel had transferred from the San Francisco Order three months ago. Michael...well she knew him well enough. With a pang of guilt she realised she hadn't thought of him once since he'd gone away. She pushed it to the back of her mind, promising herself she'd say a prayer for his safe return later that afternoon. She glanced up at the demons curiously, wondering which ones were her team mates. She knew that they preferred to keep the demons that knew each other together if possible since demons had difficulty trusting each other. She guessed that Sandrine must be the female demon on Chrno's right side. She felt a strong stab of jealousy as she noticed how beautiful the woman was, like most female demons. Swallowing her feelings she tried to pinpoint which of the male demons was Axel. Was it the one with blond hair or maybe the one with startlingly green eyes.

"I suggest those of you who aren't familiar with all of your team mates get aquainted some time in the near future," Sister Kate said, standing. "For now, we will reconvene tomorrow evening. There are still a few members of our group who have yet to join us. We should all be here by then. Those of you who are not permitted to roam the grounds must be accompanied by a member at all times. Thank you,"

Rosette hurried across the room to Remington who was still collecting up his stuff. He put up his hands before she could even begin. "I told her. And she said to tell you that if you are still unable to act professionally after seven years working in the Order then you aren't the skilled exorcist she thought you were. Her words not mine,"

"She did it because I totalled that car didn't she?" Rosette demanded. "You can tell me, I won't let on I know,"

"She did it because you are one of the best exorcists. And he's one of the most high ranking demons here. Your team's job is to get in to their lair. We needed the most skilled members," Remington explained. "If you can't do this, I would understand. Joshua is enough to handle in himself. We could tell her you have too much on your plate..."

Rosette glanced back at her group. They were all huddled together now, minus Michael of course. Azmaria was anxiously shaking the hand of a rather scary looking man with dark hair. "No," she said, facing him again. "I can do this," She nodded, more to herself than him, and turned to leave. At the last minute she reached under her dress and pulled her personal gun out of it's holder. Reluctantly she handed it over to him. "I don't trust myself not to shoot him," she explained. Remington chuckled.

"Rosette!" Azmaria smiled gratefully at Rosette, clearly nervous around the new faces. "This is Axel and Sandrine. You know the others, of course,"

"Pleasure to meet you," Rosette said, shaking both of their hands in turn. Sandrine hung on to her hand a little too long, her eyes straying to the scars on her wrists. She pulled away and subtly tugged her sleeves down slightly. There was an awkward pause. "So...how long have you three known each other?" she asked, indicating to them and Chrno. Who said she couldn't be professional?

"A few years," Sandrine replied vaguely. There was another long pause. Rosette was smiling so hard she was beginning to feel her lips cramp. She stared studiously ahead, refusing to let her eyes stray to the one person she actually wanted to look at. Sandrine politely asked a few questions about their lives at the Order, clearly just trying to keep the talk flowling. Rosette took a sneaky glance at Chrno but he wasn't looking at her. Well, there was no reason to feel awkward. After all, hadn't she already grieved for him three years ago? She wasn't going to go through all that again. If he really wanted them to just be 'aquaintences' then... she could do that for him. "How long have you all been in the Order?" Sandrine asked, clearly just being polite.

"Well, I've been here since I was sixteen so that makes it almost five years, but I only joined the Militia two years ago," Sister Alice replied. Apparantly she had no trouble talking to strangers. Or demons for that matter. "Azmaria joined the Militia the same year as me but Rosette's been a part of it for... what is it, four years now?"

"That's right," Rosette replied. Daniel began telling them about his time in the San Francisco branch but Rosette wasn't listening. She suddenly remembered the day she had auditioned to join the militia. Usually the thing she recalled the most about that day was the whole confusion with Azmaria and that surreal mind dive she'd performed to save her. But for some reason she thought beyond this to the part where she woke up in Chrno's arms, his anxious face tipped close towards hers. He'd looked so scared that she might have been hurt. That had only been a couple of weeks before he left. Had he really just felt responsible for her? It hadn't felt that way at the time. She forced herself back in to the present. Sister Alice was babbling again, wondering out loud how they would be expected to penetrate the New Sinner's lair.

Just seven inches away from her, Chrno was finding it difficult to concentrate on anything except the way Rosette's hair had grown down past her shoulders now so that it fell in gentle tumbles around her chest and the shape of her lips which had grown fuller in the last three years. Well, what had he expected? She was a woman now. Clenching his fists so that his nails dug in to his palms, he forced himself to look away. Three years of building himself up to be a heartless tyrant who had at least half the underworld scum in the palm of his hand. His closest companions still feared him enough to up and leave their lives to work for a convent. He glanced at Sandrine and Axel and then sought out the others. Nicodemus was yawning, clearly bored with whatever conversation he was barely participating in. James was nodding his head, pretending to listen, while slyly eyeing up a pretty young nun across the room. One word from him and he could have them all doing cartwheels around the room just to please him. If they could see what this one girl had reduced him to in a matter of days... Well, they wouldn't be here, that's for sure.

Suddenly, he saw That Man in his mind's eye and suppressed a shudder. Subconsciously, he shifted back a few inches from Rosette and Azmaria. He didn't know what That Man had in store for him but he didn't want to drag them in to it. They were better off without him. Besides, it didn't look as though Rosette was too devastated. She was chatting away to the others, apparently oblivious to his very existence. He tried not to feel hurt. This was what he'd asked for after all. He'd just assumed it might take her a little more than three days to let go of her feelings for him. Maybe he'd been kidding himself all this time. Maybe she'd never felt as strongly for him as he did for her. He was a demon after all. What kind of future could she imagine for herself that involved him?

Unbidden and very unwanted images suddenly entered his head; Rosette walking towards him, a sure smile on her face, dressed in white. And on it's tale an equally unwanted, if not more likely image; Rosette dressed in white, walked towards a faceless stranger. He moved towards Sandrine and muttered something in her ear about having to leave for another appointment before hurrying from the room. He tried not to wonder if Rosette would be looking after him. He didn't stop his fast pace until he was out of the dark confines of the building. Breathing in deep, calming lungfuls of air he slowed down to a gentle stroll. Since Sister Kate had pretty much ordered him not to do anything except breathe, he was allowed to move around the grounds freely, though nowhere near the girls dormitories. He decided to walk back to his apartment. Sandrine had driven them and he didn't feel like waiting for her. He only got halfway home though before he veered off in the complete opposite direction. He walked until he found the darkest, dirtiest bar he could and then ordered himself a drink, then another, then another. He listened to another drunks sad story, forgetting it almost instantly. He chatted up the first woman he met and went back to her place with her without even asking her name.

Over the years he had become a master of escape. He let the woman cuddle up to him until her breathing fell in to a steady pattern. Gently, he slid out from undernieth her and began pulling his clothes on from various points of the room. As he tugged his shirt over his head he watched the sleeping woman. He supposed she was attractive. She had long, curly black hair that fell over her well formed breats in waves and olive skin. But, as usual, he found himself comparing her to Rosette and, as usual, she came up short. He didn't glance back as he snuck out of the small house. He took his time getting back to the bungalow. It paid off. Sandrine wasn't there. A note was pinned for him on the fridge; _Meeting at Order, 8 o'clock start. _A glance at the clock on the wall told him he only had half an hour to get there but he wasn't in a rush. He washed and changed his clothes before heading to the Order.

He expected the meeting to already be in progress by the time he got there (he was almost an hour late) but when he arrived he found them standing around, chatting casually. "How come we haven't started?" he asked Sandrine.

"One of the Sisters is late," she explained. "Sister Rosette,"

Of course. He hadn't counted on Rosette.

"Oh! Michael's here!" Azmaria cried, moving to the window and waving cheerfully at the driver of the car that was pulling in to the Order. "And Rosette at last! What perfect timing!"

Rosette herself was not thinking along these lines. So far she had woken up late, cut herself shaving, had to walk since her car still had to be replaced, stepped in a puddle that had soaked her left foot and gotten chased by some mangy stray dog. She stormed through the gates, cursing under her breath. This day couldn't possibly get any worse. She was caught off guard as a black car pulled up directly in front of her. Before she could yell at them for almost running her over, Micheal was jumping out and sweeping her up in to a breathtaking hug. He twirled her round in a circle then gently placed her on her feet and held her at arms length. A bright smile lit up his handsome face.

"God, I missed you!" He said, pulling her close to him.

"I've missed you too," she gasped, a stab of guilt in her stomach. In all honesty she'd barely given him any thought, what with the whole Chrno situation.

"You're even more beautiful than I remember," he muttered, pulling her in to a deep kiss that sent waves of warmth down her body. Her moved to pull away but she suddenly found herself clinging to him, pressing their bodies closer together. All the rejection she had felt since the moment Chrno had said those awful things to her seemed to wash through her at once. She was finally getting the affection she hadn't even realised she'd been craving. When she pulled away Michael was smiling down at her. "What was that for?"

"I just really missed you," she lied. She planted one last kiss on his lips then laced her fingers through his. She felt much better knowing she'd have him by her side from now on. As they approached the building she glanced up at one of the windows and felt her face flush as she met Chrno's gaze. He stared at her, his expression unreadable, for a couple of seconds before backing away out of her sight. Michael chattered away about his time away. Rosette hung on his every word, laughing at the funny bits and shaking her head at the bad. Mentally she made herself a promise. She would be a better girlfriend for Michael, if that was even what they were. She didn't deserve him but she could try. As they reached the room, she hesitated.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"There's something you should know..." Rosette opened her mouth to tell him about Chrno but something inside of her wouldn't let the words come out. It felt like a betrayal somehow. She would be Michael's from now on, completely and fully. It was only fair. But it hadn't always been that way and she was suddenly reluctant to give up the part of herself that was once Chrno's.

"What is it?" he pressed, holding both of her hands in his.

"Nothing," she smiled. "It can wait."

She subtly pulled her hands out of his and led the way in to the room. Sister Kate barely glanced up from the board she was pinning things up on to but Rosette caught Remington's anxious glance in Chrno's direction before he could turn it in to a welcoming smile. Azmaria bounded over to them and hugged Michael briefly.

"It's so good to have you back!" she said politely. Rosette didn't miss the sly smile she gave her. "How was your trip?"

"Fine. It was a simple mission, the clean up job was the hardest part," he glanced behind her at the three demons, stood together. "So this is our team?"

"Yeah. You know Sister Alice and Daniel, of course. And this is Axel, Sandrine and Chrno," Did no one else notice the slight hitch in her voice as she said his name? Apparently not.

"It's good to meet you finally," Michael said, shaking each demon's hand in turn. Chrno quickly scrutinised him. He had a firm hand shake, attractive enough, smaller than him but not too small, a cocky smile and a bit of an arrogant air. But over all, Chrno hated to admit, he seemed like an alright guy.

"I hate to break this up but we have a lot of work to do and very little time to do it," Sister Kate waited for them all to gather round the table then pointed to a black and white snap shot of a man. He was handsome but in a slick, sleazy kind of way. His black hair was slicked back against his head and his eyes were squinty and suspicious. "This is Antonio Delauxy. He's a known leader of one of the most brutal cells of the New Sinners. From the information we have gathered, it's their job to organise each kidnapping and it's his job to organise them. He is responsible for arranging all of the adoptions from various orphanages too. These," she moved aside revealing seven other men, all hideous in different degrees. Rosette glanced at Sister Alice next to her and they both wrinkled their noses. "are his accomplices. Our plan isn't going to be easy to pull off. You will all have your parts to play. Our sources tell us that Delauxy never trusts anybody. But he has a weakness for woman. Especially married women. This weekend there is to be a black and white ball at the Palace Hotel. Delauxy owns the place. It's where most of his business is done and if our information is right then everyone who's anyone in the underworld will be there. Sister Rosette, your job is to attract his attention. Flirt, make him laugh, get him interested in you. But keep it under tab. I don't want you to bed him, just get him to ask you out on a date.

"Chrno, you and Sandrine will work the floor. Just get up and dance every now and then. Don't draw too much attention to yourselves but try and see what gossip you can gain from the other guests. Michael and Axel will be working the perimeter of the building. I want you both to watch out for who Delauxy arrives with and what security around him is like. Daniel and Azmaria will be working as waitresses. Circulate for a while and then when you are sure the coast is clear try and find Delauxy's room. Sister Alice will make sure that Delauxy is distracted. All of you will be connected by radios so you can communicate. Remington and I will coach you all on your roles. Any questions?" she didn't give them time to ask. "We might as well start now. Ladies, you come with me. Remington will take care of the young men,"

Rosette smiled brightly at Michael as she followed the nun out of the room but inside her nerves felt as though they were being shred to pieces. Was it safe to leave him in the same room as Chrno? What if he told him about their past? Before she could stop them her eyes slid from Michael's blue eyes to Chrno's crimson stare. Her stomach did a somersault and she narrowly avoided walking straight in to the door frame. She blushed red as Azmaria stifled a laugh at the near-accident. The door clicked shut behind her with a rather final sound. Too late to go back now.

***

Chrno stood up and held back a frustrated sigh. After three hours of strategising (totally made up word there guys ;p), he was beginning to believe you could actually loose your mind to boredom. He watched the others file out of the room for their half hour break. Sandrine looked at him expectantly but he held back.

"I'll be out in a minute," he said. She shrugged and followed Sister Alice who was saying something about getting some food. He waited until they were alone before turning to Remington. "I don't like this plan," he said, going straight to the point.

"What part of it?" Remington asked, confused.

"The part where Rosette whores herself for that devil,"

Remington sighed. "Chrno, Rosette knows what she's doing,"

"I highly doubt that,"

"She's played this role before for us," He smiled humorlessly at Chrno's shocked expression. "Come on. She's an attractive, confident, smart girl. We have to use all of her skills to our advantage, not just her willingness to shoot anything that moves,"

"I don't like it," Chrno repeated stubbornly.

"You don't have to. You just have to let her do her job." He patted his shoulder. "Go get some air. You're free to roam the Order alone, unlike the others,"

"Only because I can barely breathe without breaking one of your stupid commands," Chrno pointed out, but it was a half-hearted stab and he slunk out of the room anyway. As the familiar smell of the musty corridors filled his nose he was suddenly overcome with the desire to go grab Rosette and Azmaria and drag them out to the grounds where the sun was shining so they could sit together in the shade of a tree and complain about how harsh Sister Kate was. Instead he found himself heading out of the building, to Elder's old shack. He sank down on to the bench just outside where he'd spent many summer nights. Rosette had hated the thought of him sleeping outside. But really he loved the freedom of sleeping under the stars. He tipped his face up towards the sun and closed his eyes, sighing.

"Chrno, my boy, is that you?" Elder stepped out of his shack, his weathered face cracking in to a smile. "You look remarkable for a dead man,"

"You look remarkable for someone who got beaten up by three Sisters this morning. I see you haven't given up your habbit of underwear hunting still," Chrno replied, smirking. He shifted up so the old man could sit next to him.

"You've caused quite a stir," he commented. "Everyone's been talking about it. Quite a scandle, I hear. So. Are you going to tell me how you did it?"

"Did what?"

"Broke the contract, of course!" Elder exclaimed, as if he were stupid. "We tried for four years to figure a way to stop that darned thing draining her and you go off in a month and find a way!"

"I'm not discussing this with you," Chrno said firmly.

"Oh go on! I won't tell anyone!"

"No,"

Elder pouted. "Fine, be that way," He was quiet for a moment. "So what have you been doing with yourself while we thought you were dead?"

"This and that,"

Elder chuckled. "Oh alright, be mysterious. It's good to have you back either way, lad. I missed my domestic demon,"

They sat in a companionable silence. The trees swayed in the light breeze and the peaceful silence was broken only by the occasional giggles and calls from the other girls as they went about their business. "It's good to be back," Chrno admitted and, however reluctant he was, he realised it was true.

* * *

Joshua and Azmaria romance coming up XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Just a bunch of mindless drabble in this chapter i'm afraid. couldn't be bothered to write much. promise the plot will move forwards in the next chapter :D Review please :)

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Chrno Crusade

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

_"Rosette? Rosette!" _

_"Sssh, Master Joshua. Rosette is not here," _

_"Who are you?" Joshua stared up at the petite lady in front of him. Her dark eyes were glazed and unfocused. They gave him the creeps. "Leave me alone. I want my sister! Rosette!" _

_A sudden pain ripped through his entire body, as though white hot knives were stabbing every inch of him. It was like being plunged in to a bucket of scolding water then freezing cold ice a second after. And the noise! The screeching, agonising noise that filled his mind, making it impossible to think of anything else. He had to stop the noise! He had to do whatever it took to stop the noise. He grabbed on to the lady and closed his hands around her neck, squeezing tighter and tighter and still the noise went on until everything just stopped. _

Joshua jerked upright in his bed, gasping for breath. His hands went up to his head, searching for any telltale signs of the horns. As reason gradually kicked in he let them drop down and sighed. His heart still fluttered wildly against his chest. The door began to open and his muscles tensed again, ready to pounce if necessary. The Sister who entered started, then blushed furiously. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm not used to having to knock. Uhm...." she hesitated then backed out of the room. There was a pause then a quiet knock broke the silence.

"Come in," Joshua called, panic creeping away to be replaced by amusement. The door opened and the nun appeared again. She held up a silver tray carrying toast and orange juice by way of explanation. She placed it down on his desk and then stood there awkwardly for a moment. "Sorry. Rosette is with Sister Kate this morning so she asked me to bring you up breakfast,"

"Oh. Thank you," They were both silent for a moment, their faces matching shades of red as at the same moment they noticed Joshua's mostly naked body. He snatched the covers up over his boxer shorts and chest while Azmaria stumbled towards the door, blushing furiously.

"Well, goodbye then," She called, her voice too shrill to sound casual.

"Yeah okay," Joshua replied lamely. For several seconds after the door slammed shut he stared at it, caught between amusement and humiliation. Finally his lips curved up in to a smile. He dropped the covers again and walked over to the tray. Next to the glass of juice was a freshly picked flower. It's white petals reminded him of the girl's pale, delicate skin. Maybe he should make Sister Kate keep Rosette in the mornings more often.

***

Rosette stifled a yawn as Elder prattled on about some new weapon he'd invented. Her and Michael had gone out last night and she hadn't gotten back until the early hours. It didn't help that she'd been woken by a shrieking call from Sister Kate demanding to know why she wasn't at the Order. Her head throbbed, pain pulsing through her temples. Sitting up a little straighter, she tried to concentrate. It wasn't easy. Next to her, Michael smiled every time he caught her eye, sending a mixture of guilt and pleasure up her spine. On the other side of the table, Chrno maintained a stony faced silence, staring directly ahead of him, never meeting her gaze. She didn't know what his problem was. For the last three days he'd been acting so solemn. At least before he had openly expressed his complete disinterest in her. Now it was all anyone could do to get three words out of him. Even Sandrine glanced anxiously at him every now and then. Rosette longed to tug at a lock of his hair and tell him to snap out of it. She knew when he was brooding and this was getting ridiculous. How were they supposed to work professionally together when he wouldn't even acknowledge her anymore.

Despite her best efforts she could feel her temper begining to build, making it difficult to sit still. She glared openly at Chrno, sending him hatewaves. He didn't react. She missed the times when one stern look from her would have him apologising for something, even if it was actually her fault in the first place. He must have felt the heat of her gaze because for a split second his eyes met hers before glacing away again, almost bored. Rosette felt her irritation rising and began tapping loudly on the table. Fine. He could be that way. She wouldn't be so childish as to react. She would simply rise above it. Michael covered her hand with his, putting a stop to her tapping. He gave her a curious look but she pretended not to notice. Her head was still hurting and every movement she made seemed to make it spin a bit more.

Finally Elder called for a half hour break. Rosette swooned slightly as she stood up and all the blood seemed to rush to her head.

"Are you okay, Rosette?" Azmaria asked, looking concerned.

"I'm fine," She assured her. She linked her arm through her friends, partly to reassure her and partly to stop her keeling over completely. Sister Claire and Daniel headed to the library to do some research but the rest of them went out in to the sunshine. Although they were supposed to keep an eye on Sandrine and Axel, Rosette didn't stop them when they sat with Chrno under a tree separate from theirs. Rosette leant back against the trunk of their own tree and breathed in deeply. The heat wasn't helping her head. Michael gave her a quick peck on the cheek and then ran over to join a football game with some of the other men who had recently joined the Order from other branches.

"Rosette are you sure you're okay? You look really pale," Azmaria peered at her carefully. "Maybe I should go get Remington,"

"No! Az, it's jake, really," Rosette gave her her biggest smile. "I'm just tired that's all,"

"Well...okay. But Remington did say you should tell him if you start feeling like before again."

Rosette was saved having to reply by the sound of something whistled through the air above their heads. They turned in time to see a Frisbee land on top of the Order's high walls. The group of younger Sister's who had been playing with it groaned in disappointment.

"I'll get it!" Rosette called, grateful of an opportunity to stop Azmaria's nagging. Before Azmaria could stop her, she was clambering up a tree that grew right next to the stone wall. She pulled herself up through the branches, higher and higher until finally she could see the Frisbee. Shimmying along a long branch she stretched out as far as she could until her fingers grasped at her prize. She punched her fist in the air, triumphant, not hearing the loud crack her seat gave. There were several cries at once and suddenly the air around her was flying upwards, turning her stomach upside down. She didn't have time to try and stop herself falling. Clenching her fists, she braced herself for the impact-

But instead of the hard ground she landed cushioned in a warm pair of arms. She opened her eyes and found herself staring at Chrno's face, inches from hers. His body was at an awkward angle undernieth her and she guessed he must have dived to save her in time. She quickly shifted so that she was no longer in his lap. She opened her mouth to thank him but one look at his furious expression silence her.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he yelled. "You could have been broken your neck! Do you always have to act like such a reckless bloody idiot?"

Hurt instantly welled up in her throat. "I didn't do it on purpose!" she cried, pushing herself off his lap and standing up. He was on his feet instantly, his face thunderous. "Do you always have to act like such a bloody jerk!"

"Well, you-" He stopped short when he saw how pale her face was. His sensitive ears picked out her heartbeat. It was much too quick. He stepped forwards in time to catch her once more as her legs gave way. He sank to the ground and held her against him. "Rosette? Rosette?" He gently patted her face but she didn't respond. Azmaria knelt next to him and checked her pulse.

"Chrno, it's okay. Sandrine, could you please go get Father Remington and tell him we'll meet him at the infirmary," She said all of this very calmly and Chrno stared at her incredulously.

"What do you mean it's okay?" He demanded, still clutching Rosette close to him.

"I mean this has happened before," she explained. "Can you carry her?"

Chrno stood up, handling her weight easily. She felt too fragile in his arms. Her face had lost all traces of the wildness that was usually there. She looked lifeless. He pushed these thoughts out of his mind and began to follow Azmaria in to the building. He was too wrapped up in Rosette to notice Axel following him or Michael calling after him as he struggled to catch up.

"Hey wait!" he called, finally reaching them. "What happened?"

"She's fainted, that's all," Azmaria explained. "She'll be fine. We're just taking her to the infirmary,"

"Well I can take her," he said stubbornly, reaching in to Chrno's arms. He froze as he caught Chrno's expression. Reluctantly he pulled back, resigned to following after him. They reached the infirmary in record time and before he knew it, Rosette was being snatched out of Chrno's arms as the Sisters on duty began to work over her. He kept ahold of her hand, refusing to let go even when he got in their way. Remington strolled calmly in to the room, followed by Sandrine who's eyebrows rose when she saw Chrno. He ignored her, far too distressed to think about anything but Rossette.

"What happened?" Remington asked.

"She was complaining of feeling tired and I think she had a headache," Azmaria looked apologetic. "I told her we should get you but she wouldn't listen,"

"It's not your fault. She's too stubborn for her own good sometimes. Right, I think we need to clear the room. Let the Sisters do their work," He placed a hand on Chrno's shoulder and gently pulled him backwards.

"I don't want to leave her," he muttered so that only Remington would hear him.

"Fine. You and Azmaria can stay but you have to keep out of their way. Everyone else, out!" The rest of them filed out of the room, Michael and Sandrine glancing over their shoulders to frown suspiciously at Chrno. When they were gone, he slumped on to the nearest bed, scrutinising every move the Sisters made. Azmaria joined him while Remington went to fill in the paper work for Rosette's latest trip to the infirmary.

"You said this has happened before?" Chrno asked, his voice strained.

"Yes," Azmaria replied. She glanced at him as if deciding how much she should say. "More than once,"

Chrno started. "How many times?"

"This is the twelfth time," she admitted. She let it sink in for a moment. "The first time was just over a year after you left. It didn't happen again for another ten months. Then, over the last two years, its slowly been getting more frequent,"

"What does it mean?" Chrno asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"We aren't sure. Since the contract broke Remington makes her undergo physical examinations every month,"

"And?"

"And at first she was in perfect health,"

"At first."

"Chrno, you know what the contract did to her," Azmaria said gently. "This is just how it works,"

"She's dying? Already?"

"Elder did lots of research but your situation is quite rare. There aren't any actual recorded cases of the contractor being released before all the life was sucked out of them. So we don't know for sure the exact details. But yes, she is dying,"

"I see," Chrno clutched the edge of the bed, trying to remember how to breathe. If felt as though something large and sticky had lodged itself in his throat. There was only one Sister working on Rosette now that they had determined she wasn't in any immediate danger. She held a cold to her mouth and nose for a second. Rosette coughed and her eyes fluttered open briefly before closing again. This time her breathing was deeper and more steady as though she was just sleeping.

"How is she?" Remington asked, having finished the paper work.

"Okay for now," the Sister replied. "She should be up and about by tomorrow morning at the earliest. I'd ask you to tell her to take it easy for the next couple of weeks but she wouldn't listen,"

"Thank you," The sister smiled then left them alone with Rosette. Remington checked over Rosette once then went out to let the others know she was okay. They came back in to the room and Michael was instantly at her side, stroking her hand and face and muttering quietly to her. Chrno didn't move. He was surprised to realise that this didn't even make him jealous. How could he even imagine his hands caressing her like that when he was the reason she was here in the first place? His sensitive ears picked up the slightly haggard way her breathing fell and the sluggish pace of her heart. "Chrno?"

He glanced up to see Axel and Sadrine looking at him, confused expressions on their faces. At that moment Rosette mumbled something, her eyes fluttering open. She took in her surroundings and then noticed the people around her bed. "Did I hit my head that hard?" she asked, puzzled.

"You fainted," Michael explained.

"Oh," she looked momentarily surprised then shrugged. "I'm starving. Has anybody got any food," She let Michael help her sit up, her eyes shutting briefly as though this one small action took all of her energy. She glanced around the room and when her eyes fell on Chrno they lit up visibly. His felt something in his stomach twist painfully. Her face dropped when he stood up. "Are you going?"

"I have stuff to be doing," He managed, avoiding her gaze. "I don't have time to be sitting up here with you every time you do something stupid,"

He left before he could see the hurt in her eyes. It's better this way. He repeated this to himself as he stormed down the corridors. He had no real idea of where he was headed. He'd been walking round without a break for at least half an hour when he realised where he was. There was a tree round the side of the main building that was mostly hidden from everyone's view. If you sat under it you could see the old chapel, though how it was still standing God only knew. Him and Rosette (and later Azmaria) had come here when they wanted to get away from Sister Kate's constant disapproval. As I got closer I saw that a wooden plaque had been attached to the trunk. Engraved in gold letters were the words: _In Loving Memory of Chrno, Friend and Protector. _He ran his fingers lightly over the words, tracing them slowly.

"It was Azmaria's idea," He started and found Rosette standing a couple of feet behind him. She was barefooted and a thick shawl was wrapped around her thin blue summer dress. Chrno shivered and realised the sun had disappeared behind a blanket of thick clouds. She moved closer to him, smiling fondly at the words. "We didn't have your body so we couldn't hold a funeral. Sister Kate held a special mass in memory of you. I wasn't there but Remington told me it was nice. But I thought there needed to be something here, proof that you really existed and you weren't just a figment of my imagination. So Azmaria came up with this. But I thought of the words," They were quiet for a moment.

"You shouldn't be out here," Chrno said. "You should be resting,"

"I snuck out," She sounded proud of herself. She suddenly let out a giggle. "Do you remember the first time you found me here?"

"No," Chrno lied, though he could have recalled every single detail as though it was yesterday.

"Of course you do! It was after my first week here and Sister Kate had just yelled at me for breaking a window. I ran out here and you came and found me and I was convinced we didn't need the Order to find Joshua and was all set to jump on to your back and have you fly us out of here. But you wouldn't let me. You calmed me down and talked me in to staying," Chrno closed his eyes. If he tried hard, he could still recall the way her stubborn little face had been flushed red with anger and the glittering tears brimming her eyes. When he opened them again Rosette was staring up at him, her face pleading. "Can't things be like that again? Like before?"

"They can never be the same again,"

"Why can't they?" She demanded angrily. "You're back now! Why can't we be like we used to?"

"You have Michael now," he pointed out, focusing on a spot between her eyes, unable to look directly in to their blue depths in case he lost himself entirely.

"Its not the same and you know it," She took another step towards him so their bodies were only a couple of inches apart. "I missed you so much," She whispered. "I used to pray to God, trying to make bargains to get you back. I offered him anything in exchange for you. And now you're finally here. Didn't you miss me?"

She was too close now and every breath he took was full of her warm, familiar smell. He'd forgotten what she could do to him. Almost of their own accord his arms were pulling her closer. "Yes," he replied, unable to stop himself.

"Then why can't we be together again?" This stopped him. It took all his will power to take a forcefull step back, putting a couple of feet between them. But he couldn't keep the pain off his face so he turned away. Rosette groaned in frustration. "Will you just look at me? You never look at me anymore!"

He spun round suddenly, his emotions getting the best of him at last. "You want to know why I can't be with you?" he cried. "What do you want from the future?"

"I don't know," She replied, startled by the question.

"Come on. You must have thought about it. Where do you see yourself in twenty years time?" She didn't reply, finally realising what he was trying to do. But he wouldn't stop. "Okay then, fifteen years? Ten years? Five years?"

"All I ever wanted was to find Joshua,"

"And thats okay is it? You're life is completed at just nineteen years old? I've taken enough of your life without stealing the rest of it too,"

"Don't I get a say in this? It's my life!" Chrno just shook his head. He was making no attempt to hide his pain now, there was no point. He turned to leave but she stopped him. "Please. Just sit with me for a while. I'm feeling a little dizzy again," She had always been a bad liar but Chrno didn't have the strength to leave her when she could be ill. She sat down at the base of the tree and he settled beside her. When she rested her head on his shoulder he didn't stop her. They sat in silence for the longest time and Rosette felt her eyelids beginning to droop. "It was always yours to take, you know," she whispered but by then Chrno was already snoring lightly at her side.

***

Chrno lifted the tiny shot glass to his lips and downed yet another shot. As a demon he had a high tolerance for alcohol. Which is why after two hours of continual shots he was only now begining to feel their wonderful numbing effects. He glanced around the bar. He wasn't in the mood to be picky tonight. He caught the eye of a busty Blond sat alone across the bar. Smiling, he rose to his feet and made his way over to his latest conquest.

***

Rosette hissed loudly as light flooded in to her bedroom, pulling her violently at of a particularly good dream that involved pies. She tried to pull the covers up over her head but they were quickly whipped away so she covered her eyes with the pillow instead and groaned loudly. "Azmariagowaysaturdaynowork," she mumbled, already drifting back off.

"We aren't going to work," Azmaria said brightly, moving around the room and tidying things up, a habbit that greatly annoyed Rosette. "The markets in the city centre today and since Father Remington's birthday is coming up soon I thought we could shop for his birthday present,"

"Fine, I'll go when it's morning,"

"Rosette, it's one in the afternoon,"

Rosette sighed then pushed herself out of bed, glowering at Azmaria as she made her way to the bathroom. By the time she had showered and dressed she was feeling much brighter. She loved the market and she felt guilty for forgetting Remington's birthday. Michael called on them in his car. As she clambered in to the passengers seat Rosette had an idea. "We should call on Chrno and Sandrine! They only live like ten minutes away. I'd bet they'd love a day out,"

"Is that really a good idea?" Michael asked. He caught the look she gave him and sighed. "What's your obsession with that devil anyway?" he muttered, turning off in the direction of their bungalows.

"His name is Chrno," Rosette replied. "And I'm not obsessed. I just think that this would be a good team building exercise," They drove along, slowing when they came to the area they were looking for. "Fifteen... Seventeen...Oh! There it is, nineteen!" She hopped out of the car and skipped up the tiny driveway. She knocked and a couple of seconds later Sandrine opened the door, dressed elegantly in a silk summer dress. She looked surprised.

"Sister Rosette. Can I help you?"

"We're going to the market and thought we'd invite you two along since its such good weather," She said brightly. She glanced behind her. "Is Chrno around?"

"He's...uhm still asleep,"

Rosette didn't notice the awkward way Sandrine wouldn't meet her eye. "That lazy bugger! Right, where is he?" She barged in to the bungalow despite Sandrine's protests. There was only one closed door so she knocked loudly once and then let herself in. Chrno, who was stood with his back to her by the window, spun round. He was fully dressed thankfully. Rosette hadn't thought about that. "Chrno, we're going to the-"

She was interrupted by the en suite bathroom door opening. A tall blond stepped out, dressed in clothes that were clearly from the night before. She stared at Rosette blankly then smiled. "Sorry, don't mind me. I'm just on my way out," She grabbed her handbag from the bed then planted a kiss on Chrno's cheek. He didn't react, staring straight ahead of him at nothing in particular. She didn't seem to care. She sauntered past Rosette and Sadrine out of the house. They all stood in silence for a moment. Rosette struggled to find her voice. It seemed to have disappeared somewhere down in to her stomach.

"Rosette-" Chrno began but she didn't let him finish.

"We're going to the market," she said, arranging her face in to a cheerful smile once more. "Michael and Azmaria and I. And we thought you and Sandrine might want to come. But if you're too tired I'm sure we'd understand," She hadn't meant to say the last part but it slipped out.

"No I'd like to come," he said, his voice quieter than usual.

"Great! Well, we'll wait outside for you," She grinned once more then breezed past Sandrine and back in to the car. Michael and Azmaria glanced at each other.

"Are they coming?" Michael asked.

"Yes,"

"Who was that woman?" Azmaria asked casually.

"Just one of Chrno's friends I think," Rosette's once was calm but Azmaria knew her better than Michael and made a mental note to talk to her later. Chrno and Sandrine didn't take long. They climbed in to the back next to Azmaria. She looked even smaller and paler next to them and if Rosette had been in a laughing mood it would have been funny. Azmaria kept up a light conversation with Sandrine and Michael. Rosette and Chrno remained silent the whole journey. The market was bustling when they got there and they had to park two blocks away. The streets were bustling with life and the group soon found themselves being pulled along. Rosette stopped at every stall, oohing and awing at everything, and studiously avoiding Chrno's watchful gaze. Micheal held her arm protectively for a while but as the afternoon moved on and the crowd thinned they split up, each looking for individual things. Rosette was admiring a homemade jewellery store when she felt Chrno beside her.

"Rosette, about earlier," he began.

"What do you think of this?" she asked, holding up a decorative bookmark in the shape of a cross made out of blue beads. "Remington would like this right?"

"I don't know." He sighed and tried again. "Look, I didn't mean for you to see that, obviously. She isn't my partner or anything,"

"It was just sex. I understand," Rosette was pleased to hear how casual her voice sounded.

"You do? I'll get this," he handed over the money before Rosette could stop him. "Well, I just don't want you feeling confused about anything,"

"Chrno, I'm not a child. I'm not as clueless as you think,"

Chrno frowned. She flashed him a smile then began to walk away. He caught up with her easily. "So when you say you're not clueless... exactly how clueless aren't you?"

Rosette laughed. "I'm not talking about this with you, Chrno. It's weird,"

"Fine. I mean, it's not like I care. I was just wondering." They walked in silence for a moment, Rosette stopping to admire an embroider blue shawl. "You and Michael seem close,"

"He's a nice guy,"

"Right. The thing is sometimes guys seem nice but they have these...expectations."

Rosette turned to stare Chrno in the eye. His face was slightly pink but he looked determined. "Chrno, are you giving me the sex talk?"

"No I'm giving you the men-are-idiots-who-will-do-anything-to-get-in-your-pants talk," Chrno retorted.

"Sister Kate gave me this speech like a week after I moved in to the Order," She didn't mention that it had been about him. "And anyway, Michael isn't like that. He's a perfect gentlemen," Chrno snorted. "Don't you think so?" she meant it to sound demanding but realised she actually wanted to know.

"He's okay. I guess," Chrno realised Rosette had stopped and turned back to look at her confused. She had that look on her face. It was the same look she'd had when she'd fallen asleep beside him under their tree and caught him watching her in her sleep.

"Are you jealous?" she asked.

"What? Don't be childish," he glared at her. "Why? Is there something to be jealous of?"

"Ha! You are! You're jealous!" she laughed out loud and continued walking, this time with a slight spring in her step. Chrno wanted to say more but they'd caught up with the others now. Rosette linked her arm through Michaels and planted a sweet kiss on his cheek. As they walked ahead she turned back and winked at Chrno. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Don't worry. She likes you more," Azmaria said, walking alongside him. "She likes the colour of your eyes and thinks your ears are cute. I know. I heard her talking in her sleep,"

Chrno muttered something about her being stupid but the tips of his ears had turned slightly red. "You really think she likes me more?" he asked in a would be casual voice.

"Ask her," Azmaria said laughing. "Find out for yourself,"

Chrno watched her catch up with Rosette and shook his head. He was over a hundred years old and he still had absolutely no idea how to understand girls. It was like they were another species entirely. He caught up with them and glanced once more at Rosette and Michael. She was laughing at something he'd said. Azmaria must have got it wrong. Rosette didn't like him. Not like that. Not anymore. But still, a small smile crept across his lips. So she liked his ears, eh?

* * *

:D


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CC

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Rosette, keep still. I'm almost done, okay?" Azmaria laughed as Rosette fidgeted impatiently. They'd been working on Rosette's hair for almost twenty minutes now. It was very rare that they got to dress up nicely, even rarer for Rosette to let Azmaria fix her up and the silver-haired nun was clearly in her element. She placed the final pin in to position and beamed at Rosette's reflection in the mirror. "All done. What do you think?"

Rosette inspected herself with scrutiny. She had to admit, Azmaria was a miracle worker when it came to hair and make-up. She barely recognised herself. Her blonde hair had been swept up in to an elegant bun with a few strands curled and left down. Her make-up was just enough to be pretty without being slutty. "It's perfect. Thanks Az,"

"It's no problem. Can you do my dress up for me?" She turned her back to Rosette who fiddled with the zipper, trying to tease it up to the top. The black pinafore was an old one they had used before. They hadn't thought to check if it still fitted but apparently in the last year Azmaria's chest size had increased considerably. By the time Rosette managed to zip her in properly her chest was practically bursting out of the top and it barely covered her bottom. She tugged subconsciously at it, cringing at Rosette.

"You look fine," Rosette assured her. "Just a bit more… busty than usual." She dodged Azmaria's poorly aimed punch and laughed. "Come on. We can't keep her Royal Highness waiting,"

She pulled her tattered black coat on over the dress she was wearing and together to two girls made their way to Sister Kate's office. Everyone else was already in there. Sister Alice gave them a twirl in her scarlet full length gown earning herself wolf-whistles from the giggling pair. Rosette's eyes instinctively searched for Chrno, finding him slouched against the desk, apparently having a wordless conversation with Axel who nodded occasionally. She sighed and turned away, surprise and delight washing over her as she caught sight of Joshua sat awkwardly on the couch with Father Remington. He smiled at Rosette as she hurried over to him.

"Josh! What are you doing here?"

"Though I'd come and see my little sister off," he said smiling anxiously. She beamed back at him, realising how much effort it must have taken him to leave his room and come here with all these people. He still rarely went anywhere unless it was with her or Father Remington.

Joshua shifted nervously and glanced around the room once more. It was taking all of his willpower not to run from the room screaming. But he knew this was a big mission tonight and his sister needed his support. He had to stop thinking about himself for once. His eyes wondered round the room and fell on the silver-haired girl who'd burst in to his room the other morning. Azmaria, was that her name? She was attempting to pull down the skirt of her dress which was incredibly short. He felt his lips tug up in to a smile at the self-conscious blush that crept across her cheeks. She met his eye and her blush deepened as she became more flustered. He dropped his gaze, not wanting to embarrass her. But when he looked back he saw a grin playing across her own lips as she stared absently ahead.

"Alright everyone, lets go through the plan one more time," Sister Kate said, calling everyone's attention. There was a collective groan throughout the room. They'd already looked at each step in painful detail twice that day. But Sister Kate wasn't leaving anything to chance. Chrno settled back on the desk and gazed around the room, bored. His eyes found Rosette and suddenly he couldn't look away. She was slipping out of the old, worn coat, revealing a floor, length black silk dress. It was a perfect choice for her. The material clung to all the right places and the colour set off her azure eyes. She turned and he saw that her back was completely bare. He glanced quickly round at everyone else. Was nobody else seeing this? He saw Michael smile briefly at her, all of his attention on the mission at hand. He couldn't stop his eyes slipping back to her. She was fiddling with two black ribbons that had been tied as bracelets round her wrists, biting down on her bottom lip as she tried to readjust them. Chrno had to force himself to look away.

"Rosette's looking pretty tonight, isn't she?" Azmaria whispered casually as Sister Kate babbled on.

"She always looks pretty," Chrno said out of habit and Azmaria chuckled.

"I did her hair myself," She said proudly. "But Satella sent over the dress. She has such good taste,"

Chrno couldn't disagree with this. Rosette glanced up, feeling his gaze on her. She smiled at him and he felt something in his stomach drop. Azmaria giggled and nudged him making him blush. He caught Sandrine frowning at him and quickly wiped all the emotion off his face. The last thing he needed was her getting suspicious. He realised the others must be wondering about his strange behaviour lately. The Chrno they knew was a heartless, selfish monster. He straightened up slightly, working to make his expression look cold. It must have worked because the next time he caught Rosette's eye she frowned confused and quickly looked away.

"Okay, is everybody ready?"

There was some shuffling as everybody filed out of the room, following Remington down to the garages. They had already arranged which cars everyone would arrive in. Chrno and Sandrine would go first, shortly followed by Rosette and Sister Alice. Azmaria, Daniel, Michael and Axel would be driven in the back way. Chrno bristled slightly as he watched Michael plant a quick kiss on Rosette's lips before they each went their separate ways. He slid in to the car and slammed the door shut with a little more force than was necessary.

"Who's got your knickers in a twist?" Sandrine asked only mildly interested.

"Nothing," Chrno snapped. He nodded to Remington then pulled out of the garage. He caught sight of Michael waiting for him to move out of the way and resisted the urge to run him over.

"Well there's no need to take it out on me. Is this how you treat all of your dates?" Sandrine smirked.

Chrno ignored her, keeping his eyes on the road. One of the first things he had done after dealing with the Contract was to learn how to drive. He'd always found Rosette's driving terrifying on the best of occasions. But now he found when he kept to the speed limit it seemed as though he was going too slow. It wasn't hard to find the Palace Hotel and they soon joined the long line of cars crawling up to the main entrance. He climbed out and chucked his keys to the valet before linking arms with Sandrine and escorting her in to the building. The party was being held in a magnificent room, decorated with white Lilly's and a sparkling diamond chandelier that hung from the elaborate ceiling. A grand staircase led to a balcony that ran all the way round the room and floor to ceiling windows covered each wall.

"Fancy," Sandrine muttered. "There's Delauxy,"

A tall man in a suit that must have been worth as much as the car they'd arrived in strolled in to the room. Everything about him reeked of power; the arrogant smile, the way he looked around the room as if he had the right to everything and everyone in it. Chrno instantly despised him. Sandrine took two champagne glasses off the nearest waiter and handed one to him. "And there's our girls,"

Chrno turned and saw Rosette and Alice enter the room. His weren't the only eyes that followed the two girls and he felt the familiar jealousy stirring in him as he read the hungry expressions on the other men's faces. He downed his glass and switched with another full one. Sandrine frowned but said nothing.

Across the room Rosette studied Delauxy out the corner of her eye. He looked like most of the other men she'd been forced to seduce before; blinded by their own success and power and susceptible to the slightest bit of flattery. He caught her eye and she threw him a flirtatious smile before turning away and talking to the man beside her. She laughed loudly at all of his appalling jokes and looked up at him flirtatiously through her long eyelashes. The poor boy was already besotted and she felt bad for using him but it had clearly worked. She now had the attention of Delauxy and most of the other men in the room. She saw him watching her the way a predator would survey it's prey before going in for the kill and a shiver ran up her spine. Man, she hated her job sometimes.

"_Rosette, can you hear me?" _Michael's voice suddenly crackled to life in her earpiece making her start slightly.

"Yes I can hear you," she hissed angrily. "Don't scare me like that,"

"Sorry. Delauxy's got his men all over the place. You see the two dark haired men at the top of the staircase? And he has at least one man on each exit," Rosette glanced around.

"Alice, you're targets are the men by the exist on the balcony floor. That door leads to Delauxy's private floor. Azmaria and Daniel need to get through there to get to his rooms. There's another man inside but they can deal with him in private,"

Alice nodded and began to saunter up the stairs towards her prey. Chrno smirked as she turned and winked at him. For all their praying and 'chastity', these girls certainly seemed to know what they were doing. His smile quickly faded however as he saw Rosette approach Delauxy. He expected her to stop and talk to him but instead she strolled straight past to another group of people entirely. Beside him Sandrine nodded in approval.

"Clever," she muttered.

"What?" Chrno asked non-plussed. "She didn't do anything,"

"Watch," Delauxy suddenly bent over and picked something small off the ground. He tapped Rosette lightly on the shoulder and presented her with the ring she had "accidentally" dropped.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" She gushed, placing it back on her pinkie finger and smiling up at him gratefully. "It was my grandmothers. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost it. Excuse me; my name is Rosette Christopher,"

"I am Antonio Delauxy," he said, bowing slightly.

"Well I know who you are, of course," Rosette gushed, stroking his ego.

"My God, she's a genius," Sandrine muttered sounding amused. Chrno bristled and downed another glass.

"Come on," he said, leading her in to a group of people near Rosette and Delauxy. "We're supposed to be gathering gossip about him," he muttered, when really all he was doing was listening to every word Rosette said.

"I've only recently moved in to the city," she was saying. "My parents passed away recently and I thought the change would do me some good,"

She had just the right amount of sadness and determination to make her sound like little-girl-lost and Chrno could tell by the charge of his aura that Delauxy was already captivated. She flirted for a bit longer and then subtly excused herself and moved on to talk to someone else. A glance at Delauxy's face told Chrno that whatever she was doing it was working. He barely noticed anyone else and his eyes followed her round the room. Occasionally she would turn and give him a flirtatious smile or pause and talk to him for a few seconds. He placed his hands on her lower back and it was all Chrno could do not to rip his arms off. He tried to focus on the conversation at hand but it was near impossible. He excused himself and made his way up the wide staircase on to the balcony floor. Alice was flirting shamelessly with the two guards, inching them further and further away from the door they were supposed to be guarding. Azmaria came over and offered him a drink.

"How's it going?" he muttered, nodding at Alice.

"Good, I think. We're just waiting for the signal," she glanced down at Rosette who was staring up at Delauxy adoringly. "She's a natural," He made a non-committal drunk and she smirked. "It bothers you that she's seducing him," She guessed.

"It bothers me that she knows how to seduce anyone," he admitted. "When did she get so…"

"Knowledgable?" Azmaria filled in with a grin. It quickly faded though and she turned serious. "After you left she locked herself in her room for two weeks. She wouldn't eat or see anyone. Then when she finally came out she went a little wild. She started completely disregarding everything Sister Kate told her, more than usual. She wouldn't even listen to Remington. The amount of times he brought her home from god knows where, completely off her face.." She frowned, her face troubled. "Anyway, it stopped once she realised how stupid she was being. But she learnt a lot of things the Order can't teach you in that time. Though she never speaks about and she'd kill me if she found out I told you,"

She glanced around and smiled. "I'd better move on before someone gets suspicious,"

Chrno frowned at her back as she left. He'd always thought he and Rosette were complete opposites in their characters. She was out of control and reckless whereas he was calm and collected. He cooled the fire in her. But apparantly they were more similar than he thought. They had both dealt with the serperation in the same way, at least in the begining. But she'd managed to pull herself back together again while he still felt as though he'd left some vital oragns behind with her and never really gotten them back. It was some small comfort to know that when he left again she'd be okay in the long term.

"Urgh, that guy gives me the creeps," Rosette muttered startling him. He hadn't even heard her approach. She kept a casual smile plastered on her face but he knew her well enough to know she was far from happy.

"Are you alright? He didn't try to touch you or anything?" he demanded, fists clenched.

"Of course not, calm down before someone notices," Rosette chided. "Besides, I'm not whoring myself to him. I'm just keeping him interested. Come dance with me,"

"What?" Chrno asked, startled by the sudden change in conversation.

"Dance with me," She repeated, taking his hand and leading him downstairs to the dancefloor. "I need to make him feel thretened. Now, look adoringly at me," she ordered, taking his hand and placing it on her waist.

"You make it so easy," he said dryly as she glared at him. They swayed in time to the music, keeping up a comfortable silence. Chrno glaced up at one of the neraby windows, his sensitve eyes picking up Michael's form in the darkness. His aura was dripping with jealousy. Chrno hid his smile and pulled Rosette closer to him.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"We're supposed to be making him jealous right?" Chrno said innocently.

"Oh. Okay," She said, relaxing again. He let the hand that was on her waist slip a little further down and smirked as Michael's aura became visibly warmer. "Is he watching?"

"Yep," Chrno replied, smirking in Michael's direction. Then she turned her face in to his neck and he was momentarily distracted by the light flutter of her breath against her skin. He subconsiously pulled her even closer to him, his grab on her hand tightening. He heard her heartbeat pick up slightly and couldn't help feeling slightly thrilled that he had this effect on her. But then the song ended and she pulled away, looking slightly flustered.

"I think thats enough," she said glancing at Delaucy who was looking ever so slightly annoyed. "I don't want him to think I'm too interested in anyone else,"

They casually made their way off the dancefloor and over to the nearest group of people. Chrno tried to keep up with the small talk but he was suddenly all too aware of Rosette's bare arm just inches away from him. He wondered if she could feel the sparks of electricity that seemed to be flying between them. A glance at her told him she could. Their earpieces suddenly buzzed, making them both start slightly, though luckily no one noticed.

"_Azmaria and Michael have gotten in to his private floor," _Michael said. From the sounds of it he was giving them a running commentary, flicking between talking to them and instucting the others. Rosette tried not to look as Delauxy joined them, smiling brightly at her and giving Chnro a dissmissive glance.

"Are you having a nice time?" he asked.

_"They've taken out the guard and are heading to their room. No its number 13." _

"Yes, thank you," Rosette replied, struggling to fucus on him and Michael at the same time. "It's so gernous of you to host such a magnificent party,"

Luckily his attention was drawn by someone else, though he kept his hand possesively on her back as he answered them.

"_The office should be the third door on the right,"_

"So how long are you staying in the city?" Rosette started as she realised Delauxy was talking to her.

"Uhm, well I had only planned until the end of the week. But if something were to hold my interest I might be able to prolong my stay indefinately." She smiled at him with just a hint of suggestion and he grinned back.

"_Try not to leave anything out of place...Shit! Get out of there! We've got a problem. Two of Delauxy's men just entered the room. They haven't found the body of the other guard but they think someone's in the room. Azmaria and Michael are stuck in there, hiding," _

Chrno and Rosette exchanged a brief glance. Rosette turned back to Delauxy and smiled faintly. "You know, I'm feeling a little dizzy,"

"Really? Are you okay?" he asked, full of concern.

"Yes, I think I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed. I don't suppose theres anywhere a bt more private we could go? I'd like to have the chance to talk to you some more anyway,"

"I have a private floor." Delauxy suggested. "We could use one of the rooms up there until you're feeling better,"

"Pefect!" Rosette exclaimed, linking her arm through his. "Lead the way,"

She let him steer her through the crowd and up the stairs. He frowned disaprovingly at his two men who were supposed to be guarding the door and they slunk guiltily back to their position. Alice caught her eye as she passed and have her a meaningful look. _Be careful. _Rosette nodded. As soon as she was gone Alice hurried over to where Chrno was still stood, trying to look casual.

"Whats the plan?" she muttered.

"We're kind of making it up as we go right now," Chrno admitted. He caught the worried look on her face and tried to smile. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. But I need your help,"

"Okay. What do I need to do?"

He took her arm and led her up the stairs, across the balcony to one of the windows. Glancing around, he grabbed her by the waist suddenly and pulled her behind the curtains. She didn't question his intent and he reached around behind her to unlatch the window. If anybody had seen them come here they hopefully wouldn't try to disturb them for some time. He climbed out of the window on to the ledge. It was wide enough to walk across, though he still had to cling to the building. He reached in and helped Alice out, keeping one of his arms around the back of her at all times. This was partly out of the instinctive need to protect her week human form but also in strong part due to one of the many commands Sister Kate had bound him to when he had rejoined the Order. He couldn't cause a member of the Order any harm or allow them to be hurt. They skirted round the edge of the building until they reached the first window. A peak inside showed him that it was the bedroom and (much to his relief) empty. He leapt across the sil and then lifted Alice across after him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes" she assured him. They kept moving until they came to the next window. This time Chrno was sure it was the office. He tapped lightly at the window and a second later, Daniel's head popped up from under the desk. He signalled to Chrno then said something over his shoulder. Behind a large stack of boxes Azmaria reached out and waved to show she heard. Chrno mouthed for them to both stay still then muttered in to his earpiece; "Michael, where are you?"

_"Round the East side of the building," _Came the reply.

"Get underneath the sixth window up. I'm going to get Azmaria and Daniel down to you,"

"_And how do you plan on doing that? You're at least fifty feet up,"_

"Let me worry about that. Just make sure you're in position," Chrno tugged at the buttons on his shirt, revealing a wooden tag attached by a thin leather cord. He turned to Alice. "This is very important. When I take this tag off I'm going to transform to my full powers. Don't worry, I won't be dangerous to you. But I can only control it for ten minutes. You have to make sure that tag is back on me in ten minutes, okay?"

"Okay," she said, looking determined. He took a deep breath then ripped the cord from around his neck. There was a light rush of air and a deep rush of pleasure ran through him as he felt his full strength returning to him. It was difficult to ignore the ecstasy that pulsed in his veins but he thought of Daniel and Azmaria stuck in the office and forced himself back to reality. Alice took the tag from him and wrapped it round her wrist. Tapping on the window he signalled for Daniel to come to him since he was closer. He opened the window and climbed through on to the ledge.

"Azmaria," Chrno called softly. "Stay where you are, I'll be back for you in a moment,"

He wrapped one arm round Alice's waist and the other around Daniel then, spreading his black wings out behind him, jumped. The fall was a slow and gentle one and the three of them landed lightly on the ground beside a startled Michael.

"Does Remington know what's happening?" Chrno asked.

"Yes. Him and Axel are bringing the cars round ready,"

Chrno nodded and glanced at his watch. He had eight minutes left. Crouching down, he lept up and landed easily on the sil once more. He pushed the window and leant in, surprised to see Rosette rummaging around in on the boxes beside her.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Come and help me," She replied shoving the documents down her top. Chrno quickly slipped in to the room and knelt down beside her. He didn't bother reading whatever it was that he was stealing. Already the flood of new power was beginning to intoxicate him, giving him a slightly giddy feeling. They both froze at the sound of approaching footsteps. Chrno grabbed Azmaria and dragged her under the desk just as the door opened.

"And this is the office," Delauxy was saying, apparently giving her a tour of his rooms. "It isn't very interesting but it's where I prefer to relax,"

"It's lovely," Rosette said, smiling up at him.

"Shall we have a small drink by the fire?" he suggested, indicating for her to sit on the couch by the fireplace. She took a seat while he went to a cabinet and poured out a glass of brandy. As she gazed across the room she caught sight of Chrno and froze.

"Uhm, maybe we should take that drink in to another room," she suggested, going to stand. He handed her the drink and gently pushed her back down again. He had his back to the window and Chrno wondered if he could make it with Azmaria without being seen. He pressed his finger to his lips and silently began crawling across the floor, making sure she was close behind. Rosette watched them tensely, trying to focus on what Delauxy was saying at the same time.

Suddenly Azmaria's foot banged lightly against the metal bin. Delauxy started to turn and Chrno prepared to take him down. But before he could catch a glimpse of them Rosette grabbed his face and pulled him in to a kiss. He responded passionately, crushing his body against hers and moaning. Chrno was on his feet, still drunk with power, ready to rip his head off his slimy neck. But Azmaria tugged at his arm, dragging him to the window. As the fresh air hit him he gained a little sense of self control and clutched on to Azmaria as they fell to the ground.

"Where's Rosette?" Michael asked.

"Doing her job," Chrno replied unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice. His ten minutes were almost up and the power was slowly overwhelming him. Alice approached him with the tag and he almost took it when Michael swore loudly.

"Delauxy's found her earpiece," he cried.

Chrno was in the air before anyone could stop him. He burst in through the window in time to see Delauxy pinning Rosette to the floor by her neck. He crossed the room in two strides and dragged him off her, throwing him up against the wall.

"You worthless piece of scum!" He growled. "How dare you! How dare you touch what is mine!" The power was pulsing through him now, fuelling his anger. He'd kill him!

"C...Chrno! Stop, please!" Rosette cried clutching at her throat. Her voice broke through to him and reluctantly he slowly let go of his hold, smirking as the man slid to the floor and cowered away. He swept Rosette up in his arms and jumped through the window, landing a little more forcefully that he intended. He tenderly set Rosette on her feet then turned back to the window.

"Chrno what are you doing?" She cried.

"I'm going to kill him for what he did!" Chrno growled in a voice that wasn't his own. He went to jump but she clung on to his arm, keeping him grounded. "Let me go! He tried to hurt you!"

"But I'm fine!" She pointed out. "What's the matter with you?"

Suddenly Alice ran at him from behind and forced the tag over his head. A strange warmth filled the air and Chrno felt the power seeping out of him. He shuddered and opened his eyes, no longer blinded by that incredible rage. The others were watching him anxiously. He realised what he must look like to them with his shirt torn and his hair wild.

"Thanks, Alice," he muttered.

"It was nothing," she assured him. "We'd better get going. Remington's waiting for us,"

They hurried round the back of the building. As they climbed in to the two waiting cars they heard alarm bells ringing inside the hotel. Chrno slammed the door shut behind him and Remington pulled out, closely followed by Axel and the others. Sandrine climbed in to the front leaving Chrno, Rosette and Azmaria squashed in the back.

"Well that could have gone better," Remington commented. "Somehow I don't think Delauxy will be asking for a second date,"

The drive back to the Order was silent. Azmaria could tell that Rosette was stewing over something but she didn't want to ask in front of the others. They clambered out of the cars, exhausted and disappointed. Only Alice seemed able to keep positive.

"Come on guys!" she said happily. "We all got out alright, didn't we? It could have gone a lot worse!"

"What was that back there?" Rosette demanded, turning on Chrno.

"What?" he asked evasively.

"That whole power trip and the weird tag,"

Chrno shrugged. "I have trouble controlling my powers. The tag helps,"

"How?" Rosette persisted.

"I fail to see how that's any of your business," he said, beginning to feel irritated. The others watched tensely.

"Maybe we should leave this til later," Remington suggested. They walked in to the building in silence.

"Is it like a charm or something?" Rosette asked after a while. When he didn't reply she sighed. "Well at least tell me where you got it from,"

"Do you have to be so nosey all the time?" Chrno commented, too tired to argue properly. She thumped him on the arm and he gave her a light shove. She glared at him but he could see she wasn't really angry. "Its nothing to do with you anyway,"

"It's everything to do with me," Rosette muttered but she let it drop.

Sister Kate was sat at her desk when they came in. Remington had rung ahead and explained the situation. She waited until everyone was in before she began.

"Well, I'm sure you all realise tonight did not go as planned. I guess the only thing we can do now is go back to the drawing board and begin again,"

"Wait. Tonight wasn't a complete failure," Azmaria said, standing up and reached her hand down her top. She pulled out a wad of papers and placed them on the table. Chrno suddenly remembered the files he had also managed to swipe and emptied them on to the table too. "I didn't get a good look at them. I just saw the words Operation Swiper and grabbed them,"

Sister Kate flicked through them, not very hopeful at first. Then she sat a little straighter and pulled her reading glasses on. They waited in silence for her to explain what they were.

"I don't believe this!" She said, finally. "Azmaria, you brilliant girl, do you realise what these are?"

"Is it good?" Remington asked, leaning to read over her shoulder.

"It's everything. Records of the children they've kidnapped or adopted or bought illegally, locations they've been kept, plans to move them…" She flicked through several pages. "With this we don't need to get in to his circle. We can meet him at their next destination – San Francisco," She pushed one of the papers forwards and they saw plans to move on to the other city to gather more children. "I think this calls for a celebration! Remington, there's some particularly good brandy in that cabinet beside you,"

Rosette smiled disbelievingly at Azmaria. She didn't want to be more surprised at – this amazing twist of luck or Sister Kate actually seeming happy for one. She accepted her small glass of Brandy with enthusiasm and accidentally downed it before they could make a toast to their good fortune. Remington laughed and filled it for her again. It wasn't long before the entire tumbler of the expensive drink was empty. Alice and Rosette were trying (and failing) to support each other as they sung hymns at the tops of their lungs. The others were applauding them, tears in their eyes at the 'beautiful' voices. Even Sister Kate was snoring gently, her head rested against Remington's shoulder. Chrno perched on the desk and smirked at the spectacle. Humans were so easily intoxicated. He had a feeling they would all be sleeping in the Order tonight.

"They're going to regret this in the morning," Sandrine commented, leaning on the desk next to him.

"Let them have some fun," he replied, his eyes on Rosette's glowing face. "We have to get back to work tomorrow," He glanced at her and found her watching him suspiciously. "What?"

"You're different," she said. "This place changes you… that girl changes you,"

"I don't know what you're talking about," He looked away, angry at himself for becoming so readable. "The girl means nothing to me,"

Rosette and Alice finished their song and bowed unsteadily. Daniel rose precariously to his feet and cleared his throat, waiting for silence. "There once was a man from Gosham, Who took out his bollocks to wash 'em, His wife said "Jack!, If you don't put 'em back, I'll stand on the bastards and squash 'em!" A loud round of applause followed his tale as he sat back down.

"That was beautiful," Alice sniffed, brushing a tear from her eye.

"I have a story!" Rosette cried excitedly, jumping to her feet, falling back down then scrambling up again. "Once upon a time there was a little boy and a little girl and they were the bravest explorers ever!" She began, slurring her words terribly. "And one day, while they were hiding from an evil priest they found a strange tomb and inside that tomb was a boy," Chrno shifted uncomfortably. "He was very weak so the brother and sister took the little boy with them and helped him get strong even though he said he was a demon. And the little girl was very happy. But then her brother was taken away by an evil demon so she made a special contract with her demon friend and in exchange he promised to help her save her brother,"

"I think I should put her to bed," Chrno said, standing up. Remington eyed Rosette who was swaying dangerously from side to side and nodded.

"You're probably right," he agreed. "Satella won't be happy if she damages that dress. And we're still paying her off for those antique vases," He muttered, cringing at the memory of that debt.

"Wait!" Alice cried. "I want to hear the rest of the story!"

"So the girl and her demon went to live in a place where they taught them how to fight so they could rescue her brother," Rosette continued. "And they stayed there for four years. But then the girl got hurt and her demon left her and she had to fight all by herself,"

"Rosette," Chrno warned. He took her arm and she didn't fight him.

"I'm sorry, Chrno, I lost your pocket watch," she said. "Well actually I buried it. I tried looking for it but it's gone! Do you forgive me?"

"It's fine, Rosette," Chrno muttered, desperate for her to stop talking. He could feel Sandrine and Axel staring at him. He turned to lead her out of the room but before he could reach the door it flew open.

"Joshua?" Rosette asked, beginning to smile. "What are you-"

Her voice trailed off as he lifted the gun and aimed it right where she was standing. His face was a deathly shade of white and covered in sweat. They could all hear his haggard breathing as he struggled to stay on his feet.

"Rosette…please forgive me," he muttered through clenched teeth. "But… Chrno must die!"

* * *

Everyone's drunk?

Joshua's gone evil??

Chrno is about to get shot???

Update soon XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **So i got a lot of angry reviews from readers about the cliffhanger xD sorry guys hope you didn't mind waiting :P

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CC

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Forgive me Rosette…But Chrno must die!"

The atmosphere in the room had dropped dramatically in the space of a few seconds. Nobody dared to speak or move. The only sound was the wheezing coming from Joshua. The gun still pointed right at Chrno's heart. Right where Rosette stood.

"Rosette. Move aside." Joshua ordered.

"Joshua what are you doing?" Rosette cried, sobering up quickly. She didn't move from in front of Chrno.

"I have to do this. Don't you see? He's going to betray us all!"

"This is crazy! Joshua put the gun down! I won't let you hurt Chrno!" She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Chrno looking at her, a resigned expression on his face.

"It's okay," he said. "Stand aside. I'll deal with this,"

"But…"

"Just do it," he said more firmly, shoving her to the side leaving himself open. He focused all of his attention on Joshua. The quickened pace of his heart, the chesty cough, the way his fingers trembled on the trigger. He didn't want to shoot him. Whatever was going on in his head he didn't want to use the gun. "Joshua, just give me the gun, okay?"

"I can't," Joshua muttered, his voice trembling. "I saw it in my head! I saw you betray us! I won't let you kill her!"

His finger squeezed down on the trigger. There was a deafening BANG! and for a moment Rosette was afraid to open her eyes. But Joshua's shaking hand threw his aim, blasting a hole in the ceiling and leaving Chrno free to snatch the gun from his hand. He threw the gun away and caught Joshua as he crumpled to the floor, clutching at his head.

"Joshua! What's wrong?" Rosette cried, kneeling down beside him.

He didn't seem able to reply. His legs thrashed around and it was all Chrno could do to keep him from kicking Rosette. His face twisted in agony. "I can see their faces! They're trying to get me! Don't let them hurt me!"

"There's no one there, Joshua!" Rosette assured him, trying to soothe him. He flinched away from her touch.

"Aion! Tell me what to do, Aion!" He began to gouge at his own face and Chrno had to pin his arms to his sides.

"Try to hold him still," Remington said, crouching down and plunging a needle in to the side of his neck. As the sedatives flowed in to his system his body fell limp in Chrno's arms. "Lets get him back to his room,"

He carried Joshua's body out of the room, struggling slightly under his weight. Rosette clutched at her brother's hand the whole way. Remington lead the way to Joshua's room, helping Chrno lift him in to his bed. He muttered something in his sleep but he no longer seemed to be in pain. Rosette perched on the bed next to him, refusing to leave his side even for a second.

"Shouldn't we take him to the infirmary?" she demanded.

"He isn't in any physical danger," Remington replied grimly. "We knew his mind was in a precarious state. It appears he has had a relapse,"

"Will he get better again?"

"It's difficult to tell. It was a near miracle that he regained so much of his consciousness before. It would be foolish to hope for such a recovery again,"

She heard a sniff and saw Azmaria in the doorway, tears sparkling in her grey eyes.

"But you said that before. So there's still a chance, right?" She nodded determinedly, stroking her brother's face tenderly.

"I'll need to inject him with some more sedatives in a couple of house," Remington said. "We'd better get him changed,"

Azmaria and Chrno stepped out of the room while they undressed him.

"Is he going to be okay?" Chrno asked.

"I expect so," Azmaria replied sadly. "He'd been doing so well lately. I guess it really was too good to be true. I wonder why he suddenly targeted you though,"

"I guess his mind is messed up," Chrno said. "If he was calling for Aion then he was probably seeing me as Aion did when I 'betrayed' him. I wonder if he'll have the strength to recover again,"

"All we can do is wait and see," The door opened and Rosette came stumbling out. "How is he?"

"Fast asleep. Remington says we won't know much until tomorrow morning when he wakes up," She took a step forwards and lost her footing. Chrno caught her and set her right again. "Sorry. I guess I'm not fully recovered yet,"

"By that you mean you're still wasted," Chrno muttered, earning himself a punch. "Come on, I'll help you to your room,"

He wrapped his arm round her waist, supporting her as her legs failed to respond properly. Azmaria trailed along behind, her own movements sluggish and tired. They found two adjoining rooms that were empty in the girl's dormitories. Chrno helped Azmaria find some spare sheets and pillows and left her to get undressed. He led Rosette in to the next room, sorting out her own bed for her. She kicked off her heels and fell back on to her bed. He turned to leave.

"Wait!" She cried, sitting up too quickly and swooning slightly. "Can't you stay with me a while? Just until I fall asleep? Please,"

He wavered for a second then finally gave in. "Okay. But only because I don't want you choking on your own vomit or something,"

"Thanks," She smiled gratefully then quickly changed her expression to look stern. "Now close your eyes while I get changed. No peeking!"

"As if I would!" He countered, blushing slightly. He listened to the sound of the silk dress tumbling to the floor and worked very hard to fight off the images of her standing in only her underwear. There was some more shuffling and then a pause. "Okay I'm done,"

She sat down on the end of her bed in her linen nightgown, trying and failing to unclasp her necklace. Chrno watched her drunken fumbling with a smug smirk, much to her irritation. Chuckling, he got up and joined her on the bed. He reached behind her and removed her necklace, then ear-rings, depositing them on the bedside table. He took out all of the fiddly pins from her hair until it tumbled loose around her shoulders and smoothed out the knots with his fingers. Finally he took her hands in his and gently untied the black ribbons, sliding them from around her wrists. They both stared down at the scars.

"They never seem to fade," Rosette muttered. "No matter how much time passes. I guess some wounds never fully heal," She shuddered as he carefully traced his thumb over the red cross. "What are you…?" She trailed off in disbelief as he raised her wrists to his lips and planted a soft kiss on each one. He held her gaze as he did this and she felt a hot blush travelling up her neck.

Then he placed her hands back in her lap and smiled, breaking the moment.

"You should get some sleep," He said, moving to stand. The jolt of the mattress made Rosette loose the little bit of balance she was holding on to and she toppled off the bed. "For God's sake, Rosette, you're useless,"

"Am not," she grumbled from where she lay in a heap on the floor. "You are!"

Chrno scooped her up and laid her back in her bed but when he tried to pull away she clung to his neck. "Ro..sette, you're strangling me," He choked. She let out a loud snore and pulled him even closer. "Asleep already. Great,"

He shifted slightly so that his body wouldn't crush hers and leant back so that he could see her face. She was well and truly dead to the world, her mouth hanging open slightly in that cute way he remembered from nights spent in her car. Stifling a yawn, he suddenly realised just how tired he was. Unleashing his full power always left him exhausted and the warmth from the Brandy wasn't helping. Relaxing slightly he rested his head on the pillow next to hers. His breath must have tickled her cheek because she mumbled something and turned her face towards him. They were so close now that every breath he breathed, she had to breathe too. He felt the irresistible tug of sleep pulling at his own mind and his body began to relax. He'd just rest his eyes for a little while, he thought to himself as they slid shut.

***

As Rosette slowly drifted in to consciousness she became aware of two things. First of all, her head felt like a gospel had been blasted in to it and someone had put the pieces back together all wrong. And secondly, the pair of arms she was lying in were extremely warm and comfortable. She tried to remember how they had ended up like this but it was all a jumbled blur in her aching mind. Something banged in the corridor outside and she jerked up, heart beating wildly. Silence fell once more and she was caught between the overwhelming desire to go back to sleep and the fear that someone might walk in. Chrno stirred slightly and his grip around her tightened, pulling her back down on to his chest. Smiling, she let her eyes drift shut once more. They lay together for what felt like the longest time as daylight slowly filled the room. She became vaguely aware of his fingertips brushing gently through her hair and sighed in content.

"We should probably get up," he murmured softly, making no attempt to move.

"Five more minutes," Rosette said, pulling the covers up around them.

He chuckled lightly. "You always were crap at getting out of bed in the mornings,"

She pushed herself up so that she could see his face and frowned indignantly. "Hey! I don't see you jumping to get out of bed,"

"Mm, I kind of like it here," he said softly, grinning sleepily at her blush. He reached up and gently caressed her face, then, after a slight hesitation, lifted his own face so that it was barely centimetres away.

The door burst open with a loud bang.

"Rosette, you'd better get up soon, Sister Kate says…" Azmaria trailed off at the sight of the pair who stared blankly back at her. A bright red blush spread over her face. "Oh! Uhm… sorry, I should have knocked," She rushed out of the room leaving them staring after her. Rosette was somewhere between laughing and screaming when she ran back in to the room, her face panicked.

"Sister Kate's on her way!" she hissed.

Rosette cried out and rolled off Chrno, shoving him out of the bed. "Quickly, hide!"

"Hide where?" he demanded glancing around the small room.

"Anywhere!" The sound of fast approaching footsteps could now be heard. "Get behind the curtains!" She shoved him against the window and ripped the curtains shut just as Sister Kate entered the room.

"Oh, good you're up," She said, her voice slightly rougher than usual. "I've got a terrible headache and I didn't fancy having to wrestle you out of bed like normal,"

Rosette let out a nervous laugh, all too aware of Chrno standing just a few feet away. Sister Kate frowned suspiciously.

"What's the matter with you? You seem a bit on edge," she commented.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Everything's fine," Rosette trailed off as her eyes caught sight of Chrno's shoes lying in plain sight on the floor. Sister Kate saw them at the same time. Her lips suddenly thinned.

"Who's shoes are those?" she asked.

"Joshua's," Rosette answered quickly. "I helped Minister Remington sort Joshua out last night and I must have taken his shoes by accident. I wasn't really thinking straight,"

Sister Kate continued to frown and glanced round the room. Rosette caught Azmaria's eye and they both watched in horror as the nun walked slowly to the curtains. Rosette held her breath, ready to pour out a torrent of excuses as she reached out and tore open the curtains revealing- nothing. Chrno had gone. She exhaled, relief washing through her. Sister Kate shook her head and chuckled.

"Sorry. I guess I just always assume the worst of you. Old habits die hard. Anyway, I came to tell you that there will be a meeting this evening in the library. But if you wish to miss it in order to spend time with Joshua, I will understand and I'm sure Azmaria will keep you updated,"

"Thank you, Sister," Rosette said, genuinely touched by this rare show of affection.

"Yes. Well. Try not to break anything in the mean time," She said. She gave the room one last suspicious glance before leaving them alone. Rosette ran to the window but Chrno was nowhere in sight. Practically collapsing against the wall, she closed her eyes and waited for her heart to stop racing. When she opened them again she found Azmaria watching her, a coy smile on her pale face.

"What?"

"Nothing," Azmaria replied innocently, turning to leave. "I was just going to say that if you wanted to spend an extra few minutes in bed I'm sure no one would mind. You clearly didn't get much sleep last night,"

Rosette aimed one of the shoes at her friend's head but it slammed against the already closing door and fell uselessly to the ground. The sound of Azmaria's musical laugh could be heard disappearing down the corridor. Rosette scowled after her before her own lips tugged up in to a smile.

***

Chrno dropped on to the ground and dusted his trousers down. Having just scaled the side of the building in order to escape Sister Kate's wrath he was feeling pretty proud. He turned to make the final dash to the gate only to run straight in to a smirking Remington.

"Good morning, Chrno," he said brightly. "You're up rather early. I didn't realise you were staying at the Order last night,"

"Yeah, well I…" Chrno trailed off helplessly, his ears tinting pink.

"Ah, the old escaping through the window routine. That takes me back,"

"Nothing happened!" Chrno blurted.

"It's none of my business," his face turned suddenly serious. "But in the future try to avoid putting either of you in that position again. Rosette may not officially be a nun anymore but she doesn't need you messing her around,"

"I know,"

"Good," his smile returned instantly. "Well I'll let you continue with your sneaking. We don't want Sister Kate catching you,"

Chrno grimaced at the thought of what she would do to him if she caught him roaming around the Order this early in the morning dressed in clothes from the night before. Castration came to mind. He hastily waved at Remington and hurried towards the gates. Sandrine didn't look too surprised when she saw him. She didn't look up from painting her toenails.

"Minister Remington called. He said to tell you there's a meeting this evening at the Order," She told him. She glanced up briefly then stared, a suspicious look on her face. "Why do you look so…"

"So what?" Chrno asked, feeling self-conscious.

"Happy." She said finally.

"Do I?" He turned away and pretended to focus on tuning in the wireless.

"You're face is all…glowing. And you're smiling,"

He quickly worked to make his expression unreadable. He hadn't even realised he was still grinning like a lunatic. He caught sight of the expression on her face and felt slightly guilty. She must think he was going insane.

"I'm just glad this mission is coming to a close," he lied.

"Ah, that's true. The sooner it's over the sooner we can leave here. That's if you still want to leave…"

"Of course," Chrno snapped. "Why wouldn't I?"

His tone made it clear he didn't want her to answer and she returned to painting her toenails with a slightly pissed off expression. He stormed off in to the bathroom and switched on the shower. As the hot water washed over him he realised with a start that he'd forgotten about leaving. Of course now that the mission was coming to a close they would have to start making the appropriate preparations. Guilt tore through his chest. How could he have been so thoughtless? He was just making it harder for Rosette to be left behind again. She would be better off without him, he knew that, but she wouldn't see it that way. She was too stubborn, too rash. She lived only for today and never thought about her life in the long-term. All she would see is him leaving her again. Not the final stretch of peaceful years ahead of her she would have without his dangerous presence.

***

Rosette sat with her back to Joshua's door, clenching and unclenching her fists in an attempt to keep her patience.

"Joshua, please just open the door!" She called for the hundredth time.

"No way! I'm not having a bath today!" was the childish response that shouted back at her.

Finally loosing her temper she jumped to her feet and began banging her fists loudly against the door.

"Joshua Christopher, if you don't open this door by the time I count to five I swear to God I am going to shoot it down and then I'm going to kick your ASS! NOW OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR!"

She began to count down very loudly from five when a small cough interrupted her. Michael stood a few feet away, his handsome face unusually serious.

"Hey," She said, guilt tugging at her stomach.

"Hey. I was wondering if we could talk. But if you're busy…" he glanced at the door and trailed off awkwardly.

"No that's okay. We can talk," she said. "Joshua, don't think I won't come back for you!"

They walked together in silence through the halls and out in to the grounds. The sun had already begun to set and everything was covered in dark shadows. Rosette twisted her hands anxiously, sneaking glances at his face every now and then. Just when she thought she could bear the silence no longer he spoke.

"I need you to tell me what you're feelings towards me are," he said.

Rosette felt her face flush. "Well, I Uhm, I like you. You're a really nice guy," He smiled ruefully. She looked down, biting her bottom lip. "I'm sorry. I haven't been very fair on you, have I?"

"It's okay. I understand. Azmaria told me about Chrno."

"She did?" Rosette's head snapped up in shock.

"Rosette, how long did you think you could hide it from me. Everyone knows," He pointed out. "You love him,"

"I love you too," she said, as if this could possibly change anything.

"Not in the same way. And that's okay. I think I can live with your friendship, as long as I get to stay by your side still,"

Tears glittered in her eyes and she wiped them away hastily. "I don't deserve you,"

"Probably not," he laughed and pulled her in to a tight hug. Somehow it felt better this way, like it fitted. She could never really have given herself to him. Not fully. How could she when her heart, her soul, everything belonged to Chrno. They stood that way for a long time before he finally pulled away and smiled softly at her. "I'll see you later, okay?"

She nodded and watched him walk away. She stood there for a couple of minutes, enjoying the light evening breeze. Then, sighing, she headed back towards Joshua's room. If he didn't come out this time she really would shoot the door down.

***

Chrno stood by the grand fireplace in the Order's library and tried his best to keep his mind from wondering back to Rosette. He stared in to the flames, focusing on the heat that radiated off them. It warmed his skin, almost the same way Rosette's own body had done when they'd spend the night together… No! He had to stop this. It was insane, not to mention impossible. He'd always thought of his love for Rosette as a pain he would always have to endure, but endure it he would, like a bad back or a limp. He would live with it until the day his body was finally put to rest. Now he realised that this was no longer true. His love for Rosette was like fire and ice, agony and ecstasy. She was every dream, every hope he'd ever had. She was his past, present and future. Without her he'd be nothing.

And with this realisation came other, haunting truths. He couldn't leave again. Physically couldn't. His body repulsed at the thought of returning to the meaningless life he'd lived for that past three years. He'd left to break the contract and hadn't he done that? He wasn't an idiot. He knew the new danger he presented to her… but that could be overcome. He would make sure she wasn't involved in any of that. They could make this work. He really believed they could.

At that moment the doors opened and Rosette herself entered the room. As their eyes met Chrno saw her whole face light up and he grinned in return, momentarily forgetting that the room was full of the whole militia, not to mention Sister Kate and Father Remington. He noticed Rosette catch someone else's eye and hastily look away, a pale blush creeping up her skin. Trying not to think about how even more beautiful that made her look, he followed her gaze and found Sister Kate glaring at him. He could almost feel the heat waves radiating off her. Luckily at that minute Remington called everyone's attention and she was forced to look away.

Now that they had their location their plan was pretty simple. They would meet Delauxy's people at their destination and arrest as many as they could then use them to find the missing children and hopefully return them home as well as bring down Delauxy himself. They spent the next two hours going over the small details, making sure they left no rock unturned. The slightest hiccup could destroy everything. Chrno felt his eyes drifting back to Rosette every few seconds, his heart giving a tight squeeze every time she caught his gaze. He knew he should be more careful. He noticed James staring at him strangely a few times and muttering something to Sandrine who stood next to him. But he was finding it harder and harder to care. He would have to talk to them sooner or later. Tell them that he wasn't coming back with them.

When Sister Kate finally stopped talking everyone began filing out of the room. Chrno waited until no one was looking before sneaking behind Rosette and gently tugging her in to the shadows.

"What are you doing?" she hissed but he could see the smile in her eyes.

"I want to see you tonight," he said, reaching over and playing with a strand of her hair.

"I can't. We have to be here early tomorrow and Sister Kate will kill me if I'm late…" she trailed off helplessly as he leaned in so that their faces were barely inches apart.

"Please?" he begged, his eyes smouldering.

"Okay," she breathed, trying to look reluctant. "Come to my place in an hour," He stayed where he was and half leaned in for a kiss but she laughed and pushed him away. "If someone sees we're both dead!"

He groaned but reluctantly stepped aside so that she could slip out first. She turned back at the doorway and threw him one of her heart stopping smiles. And then she was gone. He waited a few seconds before stepping in to the light himself, practically floating across the room.

"Well, well. Now I see why you were so desperate to save her," Chrno froze at the chillingly familiar voice. "She's a beauty. Your memories of her don't do her justice,"

Slowly, he turned to face the man. He was not the same, withered being that he had been at their last meeting. His back was straighter and there was a new glimmer to his eyes. The decaying skin was notably smoother now, almost healthy looking. His bald head had been replaced with a thick mop of black hair. Chrno wasn't surprised. After three years of this he knew the cycle well enough by now. He must be getting ready to collect.

"I was right. You look much better now. Less like a corpse," the man said, a pleasant smile on his face as he inspected Chrno. "I see my mistake now. I thought I had you but it is clear I'll never have you unless I have her to. She brings out the spark in you. A package deal,"

Chrno leapt across the room and threw the man up against the wall, pinning him by the neck. He barely even flinched. With smirk he twitched his hand and pain instantly tore through his body. He crumpled to the ground, unable to move. The man crouched down beside him, his face perfectly calm.

"You know I don't like that temper of yours. We must strive to improve ourselves through discipline and pain," he straightened up and the invisible bonds on Chrno relaxed. He staggered to his feet and glared at the man with as much hatred as he could muster. "Are you forgetting that I was the one who sent you here in the first place?" he laughed as Chrno bristled. "Don't worry. I'm not ready for you to bring all of this crumbling down yet. I was just checking in, making sure you hadn't forgotten me," He glanced behind Chrno at the door Rosette had just exited through. "And I've been looking to expand my collection,"

"Don't you dare!" Chrno growled through clenched teeth. "We had a deal!"

"I believe the deal was your soul in exchange for my breaking the contract. There was nothing about what should happen to her after," he chuckled at the expression on Chrno's face and held up his hands. "Peace, my friend. I have bigger fish to fry. I have to go now. But I'll be watching you. And her, of course,"

He disappeared, his words ringing in Chrno's ears. He'd been so stupid. He walked slowly out of the Order and climbed in to his car. At the gates he came to a halt. He could forget what that man had said. There was a chance he was just bluffing to wind him up. He could turn left and see Rosette and be happy. After a moments hesitation he flicked on his indicator and turned right, stopping at the first bar he could find.

***

Rosette awoke with a start, unsure at first what it was that had interrupted her peaceful sleep. Then the harsh shrill of the telephone reached her again. Groaning, she groped until she found it and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Rosette, it's me,"

"Oh, hey Az. What's wrong?"

"It's Sister Kate. She's just about ready to murder you for missing target practise this morning. I managed to convince her you were delayed with car trouble but if you don't get down here soon-"

"Alright I'm on my way," Rosette assured her, smiling at her friends concern. "Thanks, Az,"

She hung up and sank back on to the couch with a frown. She must have fallen asleep waiting for Chrno to turn up. She couldn't believe he'd blown her off after all that flirting in the library. Maybe he got caught up with something, she reasoned with herself. It wasn't like him to break his promises.

She quickly dressed and checked herself in the mirror with a grimace. Her hair was stuck up at an angle from where she'd slept on it funny. Too agitated to care, she pulled them in to two pigtails, something she hadn't done in at least five years. Ready at last, she jumped in the new car Sister Kate had finally forked out for (thanks largely to some persuasion from Remington) and raced to the Order. She crept through the corridors, ready to hide at the slightest sign of Sister Kate. Glancing behind her, she rounded a corner and slammed straight in to someone's chest.

"Chrno! Thank god, I thought you were Sister Kate!" she clutched at her own chest, trying to slow her beating heart. Her smile faded at the stony expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied, his voice flat and emotionless.

"Oh…so I waited for you last night,"

"Sorry. Something came up,"

She swallowed hard. He wasn't looking at her, his eyes trained firmly on the wall behind her. She opened her mouth then closed it again with a snap. For once she couldn't think of a single thing to say.

"I have to go," he said, moving to walk past her. She glared after him, feeling more confused than ever. She stormed off in the opposite direction, no longer caring what Sister Kate would think. She muttered to herself angrily as she burst in to the dining hall, piling as much food on to her plate as she could and throwing herself down on to the nearest table.

"Uhm…Rosette?" Azmaria asked, sitting down beside her.

"What?" She snapped through a mouthful of mashed potato.

"Is there something the matter?"

"Why would you think that?"

"You seem… distracted,"

"Distracted! Ha!" The sudden outburst made Azmaria jump and several of the nuns at the nearby tables frowned disapprovingly.

"Must be boy troubles," Sister Alice said, taking the seat opposite her. "Or should I say demon troubles,"

"Is it any wonder I faint all over the place? I mean one minute he hates my guts, the next he couldn't care less, then he's all "I wanna see you tonight" and the next day he's back to pretending I don't exist!" With each word she jabbed viciously at her food and Azmaria edged back slightly, wary of being on the receiving end of Rosette's frustration.

"First of all, that was an awful impression of Chrno," Sister Alice said. "Secondly, that's just men for you. They PMS worse than we do,"

"Really?" Rosette asked, starting to cool down slightly. For all her flirting and the uncanny ability to seduce any man, in reality she had little experience with men or relationships.

"Definitely,"

"Not to mention Chrno's probably feeling pretty confused right now," Azmaria pointed out. "He thinks you'll be better off without him,"

Rosette sighed, letting her fork drop noisily on to her plate. "Men are so exhausting,"

***

He moved through the dark apartment, his footsteps leaving no sound. Silently, he pushed open the bedroom door and approached the bed. She was sleeping soundly, her face much calmer without the fight and passion that usually lit it. She truly was beautiful. She looked like…an Angel. He brushed a stray stand of hair from her face and she mumbled something about Chrno, rolling over on to her side. His lips curled up in to a smirk. This would be a lot easier that he'd anticipated. Things were coming together nicely.

***

"…and with a wave of his hand the magical wizard broke the clock in to tiny pieces, freeing the princess at last. The end," Joshua said, beaming up at Rosette.

"What, no 'and they all lived happily ever after'" She asked, teasing him.

"Stories don't always have a happy ever after," he pointed out seriously. "Don't you know anything?" She smiled at the cocky look he gave her and took a half-hearted swipe at him. He dodged it easily, frowning when she didn't try again. "What's up sis?"

"Nothing," she lied, trying and failing to grin. It had been four days since the incident with Chrno in the hallway. He still wasn't showing any signs that she even existed. It was like when he first returned, only worse because she couldn't convince herself that he truly felt nothing for her. She'd seen his eyes in the library that night. And to make things worst she could feel herself coming down with something. Her head throbbed painfully and the smallest movement left her short for breath. She leant back against the wall and closed her eyes.

"It's Chrno isn't it?" Something in Joshua's voice had changed and Rosette's eyes snapped open. The innocent glint from him eyes had gone, leaving them cold and empty. "He's all you ever think about! That stupid, filthy demon! You care about him more than me, don't you?"

Rosette felt something in her stomach drop. "What's the matter with you?" she asked, frowning. "I care about you both,"

"But if it came down to a choice, he'd win, wouldn't he? He'd always win! You spent four years here with him, not giving a second thought to me-"

"I was here because of you! So that I could find you!"

"Don't lie to me!" He rushed forwards, pinning her against the wall by her neck. His hands clamped down, cutting off her oxygen. She clawed at his hand but it never loosened up. Black dots started to appear in her vision and her attempts to get free got weaker. She was dying. She couldn't believe after all the running and fighting she was actually going to die like this. Joshua's blue eyes glittered like ice. Her body fell slack as she struggled to stay conscious.

There was a loud cry and Joshua was suddenly dragged off her. She gulped in a great lungful of air, coughing until her chest felt like it had been rubbed raw. Remington had Joshua on the ground, holding his arms behind his back as he kicked out wildly. Michael was with him and quickly bound Joshua's hands and feet to stop him struggling. All of the fight seemed to go out of him as soon as he realised he was defeated. Michael stood back, looking confused.

"Joshua! What the hell were you thinking?" Remington yelled. He didn't reply but stared stonily ahead.

"Minister Remington!" Michael cried, crouching down beside Rosette. Her face was a deathly shade of white and her chest was heaving in an attempt to draw breath. Remington was at her side in an instant. He took her hand and squeezed it.

"It's okay, Rosette, you're okay," he muttered soothingly. "Try and take long, deep breaths. That's it, good girl," He watched helplessly as her face twisted in agony.

"What's wrong with her?" Michael demanded, panicking.

"She's having an attack," he explained, trying to sound calm. "It's happened once before. It shouldn't last too long. Keep your head up, Rosette,"

It was over in just a few minutes. She lay limp in his arms like a ragdoll, her breathing still slightly ragged. He held her close and moved a piece of damp hair away from her forehead which was covered in perspiration.

"I need you to take her to the infirmary while I deal with Joshua," he told Michael, gently handing Rosette to him. "Then go get Sister Kate and tell her what happened,"

"Remington…" Rosette mumbled, reaching out weakly for him.

"I'll be up in a second, Rosette, I promise," He assured her. He waited until they were both out of the room before turning to Joshua. Without a word he pulled out the emergency medical kit that was always kept in his room and took out the syringe.

"You've let her die," Joshua whispered, his voice dripping with venom. "You failed at protecting her. She's going to die because you let that devil steal her life!"

Remington sunk the needle in to his flesh and waited as the sedatives took affect. The split second before he lost consciousness, the childish innocence lit up his eyes once more and he gave Remington a sleepy smile. Sighing, the priest lifted the heavy body up in to the bed and left the room without a backwards glance.

***

Rosette's hand flexed, instinctively tightening her grip on the small hand that covered hers. It took her too long to open her eyes. They felt as though each eyelash had been covered in cement. The first thing she saw was Azmaria's anxious face staring down at her. She smile weakly but didn't attempt to push herself up. She was exhausted.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," Rosette replied but her grin widened. "Where's Remington?"

"Right here,"

She turned and saw him standing on the other side of her bed. For the first time she noticed there were other people in the room. Sister Kate stood slightly behind Remington, Michael was perched on the bed next to hers and Sister Alice was hovering at the end of her bed. She frowned. "Geez, I'm not on my deathbed yet,"

"Of course not!" Azmaria exclaimed, taking her joke seriously.

She frowned and glanced round the room once more.

"He isn't here," Sister Kate said before she could ask. "He came in to check on you about half an hour ago but he wouldn't stay," Guilty conscience, she didn't add. This was his fault after all, there was no denying that. Rosette seemed to read her mind and gave her a reproachful look.

"I'll go find him," Michael announced, standing up. "Tell him you're okay," He leaned over and planted a quick kiss on her forehead and she smiled gratefully, her eyes already closing. She was asleep in seconds. Azmaria sighed and sat back down in the seat by her bed.

"It's been almost three hours since the attack," she commented. "Last time she was up and about within half and hour,"

"They'll get stronger and more frequent towards the end," Remington replied. His tone was matter-of-fact but the hurt in his eyes was obvious to them all.

"How much time do you think she has?"

"Impossible to say without the pocket watch. It could be one year or ten. It could be months,"

Azmaria's grip on Rosette's hand tightened as if she could keep her in this world by sheer force of will. Rosette mumbled something but her eyes never opened.

***

Remington hung up the phone and for a long moment said nothing.

"Well?" Sister Kate pressed gently.

"The arrangements have been made," he said, trying to keep his voice steady. "They're coming to collect him Friday evening,"

He waited for Sister Kate to give him some pious speech about how he had done the right thing and everything would work out for the best. Instead she simply placed her hand on his arm and stood with him in silence for a moment. Then she left him. He didn't move for a long time. He wanted to go and see Rosette but how could he face her now? He had just betrayed her beyond all comprehension. What did it matter if it were in hers and everyone else's best interests? She wouldn't see it that way. This was her brother they were talking about. He could have knifed her and she would be the one to comfort him about it when he realised what he had done.

And suddenly he realised how Sister Kate had been feeling all these years, every time she did something to separate Rosette from Chrno. She would never let on how hard it was. But now that he would be the hated one he could see how much it must have taken for her to act out the bad guy when everything she did was just out of love.

Feeling as though something particularly large and sticky had gotten stuck somewhere in his chest he slowly made his way up to his own room. He pulled out a key that hung on a chain around his neck and used it to open his private drawer. Inside were a collection of things that meant something to him. He rummaged around gently until he found what he was looking for. When he had followed Rosette out that day he had been shocked at the coldness in her eyes as she discarded of her precious watch. He had dug it up straight away, sure that one day she would go looking for it and want it back. Even after all these years the thing still had a faint glow to it, despite the fact that it no longer acted as a damn between Chrno and Rosette's life force.

He had taken to studying it more thoroughly recently. He kept expecting some clue to appear telling them how much longer she had left. But, of course, it remained cold and lifeless in his hands and as usual he locked it away again full of disappointment and worry. Still unsure whether he would be able to hold himself together in front of her, he headed up to the infirmary. However, just as he rounded the corner he noticed Chrno stood outside the door. He seemed to be having some sort of internal debate with himself. He almost turned away completely but at the last minute pushed open the door and entered the infirmary himself. Remington smiled sadly and turned back in the opposite direction. He would give them some time alone. Lord knew time was the one thing they didn't have anymore.

Chrno had been arguing with himself for the past two hours and finally his own feelings got the better of him. He would have one peek, just one quick look, to make sure she really was okay and assure himself. And then he would go. He was relieved at first to see that she was apparently fast asleep but, as though she sensed his presence, she suddenly stirred. Her pale face lit up slightly when she saw him.

"You came," she said, her voice hoarse. "Azmaria said you were too busy,"

"I've had a lot of work to do," he lied, keeping his expression stony. "I just wanted to take a look at you for myself and I have done so I'll leave you to get some rest now,"

"Wait! Please don't go," She was struggling to sit up now and it took all of his restraint to stop him rushing to her side to help her.

"I haven't got time to be sat up here all evening with you. The mission still needs a lot of preparation,"

She stared at him for a long moment and he thought he saw some resignation in her eyes. "I don't understand you," she sighed, settling back down. "One minute it's like you can't keep away from me and the next you can't stand to be in the same room as me,"

"I know," He hesitated for a moment. "I'm sorry,"

"See. There you go again. You act like you don't give a shit but then you get that stupid look in your eyes and I just know it's all crap. Your mood swings are really quite exhausting you know,"

"I'm sorry," he repeated, unsure what else he could say.

She sighed again, her eyes fluttering shut briefly. "You'll be the death of me one day," Her head snapped up again as she realised what she said. He knew she didn't mean it in that way but it didn't stop the crushing feeling in his chest. "Sorry. Stupid choice of words,"

"I really do have to go," He insisted, making himself appear cold once more. "I'll see you around,"

She didn't reply. He wasn't surprised. As he left he felt like the biggest jerk in the world. He should have just stayed away, but like a magnet her pain drew him to her, filling him with the need to take it away. One of the many things he had failed her in.

***

Rosette was back to her usual self by the end of the week, albeit still little tired. She ate in the dining hall with the others and babbled away happily. Whenever anyone asked her if she wanted to rest or lie down somewhere she waved them off dismissively. Sister Kate was already considering not letting her finish her part in the mission and Remington wouldn't let her in Joshua's room without someone there with her. She'd only been allowed to see him twice since her attack. She persuaded and pleaded and tantrumed and threatened but Remington refused to let her see him anymore than the bare minimum. She understood that he was just worried about her safety but it didn't make it any easier to accept. Plus she kept getting the feeling that he was keeping something from her. He wouldn't look her in the eye anymore and sometimes he seemed as though he was about to tell her something but changed his mind at the last minute.

It was bad enough Chrno was ignoring her without Remington doing it too. She hadn't seen him since that night in the infirmary. According to Azmaria he wasn't even coming in to the Order anymore. She knew that Sister Kate had called him up and yelled at him a bit but all she'd succeeded in was getting him to turn up for the meetings and that was it. The three men she loved the most in her life were at the moment her three biggest pains. Between them she was exhausted.

"Hello? Earth to Rosette!"

"Sorry," she smiled sheepishly. "What was the question?"

Sister Alice sighed. "I was just saying to Claire that we should get permission to go out tomorrow. It's my auntie's birthday soon and I need to send her a present,"

"Sounds good," Rosette replied, smiling. She hated being stuck in the Order too long and since her attack everyone seemed to be waiting for her to kick the bucket any second now. It was so irritating. "It'd be good to get out at least one more time before we head out to San Francisco. You know they'll never let us out of sight there,"

"Hey, here comes Azmaria. She'll probably want to come to,"

Rosette turned, about to relay the plan to her friend when she noticed the tears streaming down her translucent skin. She was panting for breath as if she'd been running and she wouldn't look Rosette in the eye.

"Az? What's wrong?" She placed her hands on her shoulders and waited for the girl to look at her.

"It's Joshua…" She whispered. "I'm so sorry. I tried to stop them but no one would listen to me and there was no time to come and get you-!"

"Azmaria what happened to Joshua!" Rosette cried, giving her friend a small shake.

"They took him away in an ambulance. I heard him say they were taking him to an Asylum,"

"Who said that?" Rosette snapped, unsure whether to be furious or worried. When her friend didn't answer her straight away she groaned loudly. "Who said that?!"

"Remington,"

Rosette let go of Azmaria and stumbled back slightly. This couldn't be true. Not Remington. He was the one person here who had always been on her side. He'd stuck up for her and Chrno when Sister Kate tried to separate them; he'd been the one to insist Joshua stayed in a room right next to his so that he wouldn't need an armed guard. Remington couldn't betray her. He wouldn't! She repeated this to herself over and over as she ran through the corridors, knocking down anyone who got in her way. She burst straight in to Joshua's bedroom, a part of her still expecting to see him at his typewriter, that cute grin of his plastered on his face. The room was empty.

"Rosette…" She turned to see Father Remington stood in the doorway, his face full of regret. "It was for the best. He was a danger to us all,"

"Not to me!"

"Especially to you. The institute is only an hours drive from here. You can visit him whenever you want. I will take you there myself," He reached out to touch her and she whipped his hand away. He flinched.

"Don't you touch me!" She hissed, her voice scarily low. "I will never, never forgive you for his. Not if I live to be one hundred,"

She stormed out of the room without a backwards glance, her anger driving her forwards. Her hand twitched towards her and she had to force herself not to use it. She wanted to shoot something, someone! She wanted to smash this stupid building to pieces! She wanted bring Aion back just so that she could kill him all over again. She refused to stop when Azmaria finally caught up with her or when Sister Kate begged her to come back. She got in to her car and slammed her foot down on the pedal, the hum of the engine as it sped through the streets pulsing through her body. She didn't even realise where she was going until she arrived outside of his bungalow.

It was raining but she barely felt wet soaking through her clothes as she pounded her fists against the door. Finally it opened.

"Rosette," Chrno was too stunned to act indifferent. "What are you-"

"They took him!" She screamed. "They took Joshua!" And just like that all of the fight went out of her. She fell against the doorframe and cried.

* * *

As usual let me know what you think :D some Chrno/Rosette fluff coming up soon i feel :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Hey guys sorry i took a while to update been kind of busy. Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate it :D I'm glad to know so many of you love this story :) hope you enjoy the next chapter. warning - there's a bit of a saucy scene at the end but nothing too bad ;)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CC

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"No. I'm telling you there's absolutely no way she's going back to the Order tonight," Chrno repeated for the fifth time. He heard Sister Kate sigh down the phone. She'd wanted to come down herself or send someone else but he'd warned her he hadn't managed to get the gun off Rosette yet and it wouldn't be safe.

"Very well," she muttered resignedly. "I can see there is no other option but to have her stay with you tonight. I'll call first thing tomorrow morning,"

"I understand,"

"Oh and Chrno? You make sure nothing inappropriate happens tonight or I will have you killed,"

"As if I would take advantage!" he managed to splutter, his cheeks flaming red.

"It's not you I don't trust," Was all she said before hanging up. He stared incredulously at the phone for a couple of seconds before hanging up. Sighing, he glanced at the clock. It had been three hours since she'd arrived on his doorstep. Three hours of crying, screaming, sobbing, yelling, attacking him and anything else she could get her hands on. It was almost like the night after Joshua had been kidnapped only worse because now she wouldn't let him comfort her. Every time he had tried to calm her down she'd flown at him, pummelling him with her fists, or shrunk away, unable to bear his touch. Over an hour ago she'd locked herself in the bathroom and had yet to come out.

Sandrine came out of her room across the hall carrying and small bag. "I'm going to spend he night with James and Axel," she explained. "Rosette can have my room,"

"Thanks Sandrine," Chrno said and he meant it.

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving through the front door. He stood completely still for a moment, unsure what to do next. Finally he walked to the bathroom door and tapped lightly on the wood. There was no reply from Rosette. She hadn't made any noise for a while now.

"Rosette you're going to have to come out of there eventually," he waited. Nothing. He seriously considered barging the door down but realised she might be sitting by the door and he didn't want to hurt her. "Okay well can you just make a noise so I know you're still alive or something?" There was a pause. Then two small but definate knocks tapped back to him. He felt himself relax a little. At least she hadn't topped herself with Sandrine's sleeping tablets or something. He leant against the door. "I know you're upset. And I realise the only reason you're here is because you didn't have anywhere else to stay," She didn't deny it and he felt a stab of irritation though he knew this wasn't about them. "But if you fall asleep in there you're going to be very uncomfortable. Not to mention you're clothes are still soaking wet,"

She didn't bite and in the end he gave up and went in to the living room. He spent the next hour flicking through channels, trying to find something decent to watch. When he'd been through the same twenty channels five times he gave up and headed in to Sandrine's room. There had to be something Rosette could borrow. When all he came up with were several flimsy silk numbers he gave up and headed to his own room pulling out a pair of baggy boxers and a t-shirt. If he had to see her like this then he'd at least make her look as un-cute as possible. He tapped lightly on the bathroom door.

"I'm leaving some clothes outside," he called. "If you feel like coming out Sandrine's room is free," He waited but there was no movement. Heading back to his own room he tried not to think about the things she had said to him. When he'd first seen her standing there he'd thought she'd been mugged or worse. It had taken him ages just to get her to come in to the bungalow with him and even longer to make sense of what she was saying. She'd smacked him and screamed at him, wilder than he'd ever seen her before.

"I hate you, I hate you!" She'd cried in between sobs. "You left me! You promised…all by myself! And then they took him away and you weren't there to stop them! You could have stopped them!"

When he'd tried to hold her she'd slapped him away but whenever he tried to leave she'd begged him to stay. Sandrine had wanted to call an ambulance but Chrno stopped her. From what he'd gathered between Rosette's outbursts and Sister Kate's vague explanation, Remington had finally sent Joshua away to an Asylum. In all honesty Chrno could see where the man was coming from. After hearing about him attacking Rosette it had taken all of Chrno's will power to forget his mental state and murder him right then and there.

In his mind's eye he saw Rosette's face once more, glaring, hating him and felt a cold shiver run through his body. He'd finally gotten his wish.

***

In the end Rosette did sleep in the bathroom, though she had taken the clothes Chrno had left for her once she was sure he wasn't there anymore. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, running a towel through her damp hair. Her back was killing her from sleeping in the cold bath tub and even taking a hot shower hadn't loosened it up. Her face was paler than usual but her eyes had lost the blotchy redness that came with crying. She'd sobbed until she had nothing more to cry and now a hollow, empty feeling had settled in to her chest. Joshua was gone. After all of her fighting she hadn't been able to save him, not properly. She realised now she never would. His mind was past repair. Remington had betrayed her. It didn't matter how pure his intentions were. She couldn't, wouldn't forgive him. And Chrno…

She'd thought Chrno had damaged her beyond all repair when he left three years ago. But she had learned to live without him, to accept the dull ache in her heart as a companion for life. And then he came back and every day since she felt him chip away at her a little bit more, wearing her down until there would soon be nothing left. He didn't love her. She knew that now for sure. Hadn't he told her that right at the beginning? This pain was her own fault. She'd allowed herself to read in to all of his signals when they'd clearly meant nothing. The flirting and smiles… judging from that busty blonde she'd walked in on before that's just how he treated all women now. And that was okay. She could accept that. She had to accept that.

Sighing, she turned away from her reflection and, taking a steadying breath, unlocked the bathroom door. Chrno was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. He didn't hear her approach at first. She stood in the door way waiting to be noticed. When he caught sight of her he almost dropped the wooden spoon he was using to stir the baked beans. If it had been any other time she would have laughed at his flustered expression.

"How're you feeling?" He asked. Seeing her expression he grimaced. "Sorry. Stupid question. Are you hungry?"

She nodded and sat down at the kitchen table. He set a plate in front of her complete with sausage, egg and beans. She picked at it, leaving more than half. The knot in her chest made it impossible to swallow without being in pain. Chrno leant against the wall opposite her and watched her intently, as if waiting for her to have another meltdown. She didn't meet his eye and stared blankly ahead, giving nothing away. He looked like he might say something but the phone suddenly rang.

"Hello? Oh, it's you,"

"Charming," Remington replied dryly.

"What do you want?"

"Is Rosette okay?"

She must have heard who it was on the other end because she suddenly stood up and left the room.

"What do you think?" Chrno asked but there was no accusation in his voice. "She locked herself in the bathroom all night. She hasn't spoken since she stopped crying. It's like she's a zombie or something,"

He heard Remington sigh. "I had to do it. He was dangerous,"

"I don't agree with what you did. But I understand,"

"Do you think there's any chance she'll come back to the Order anytime soon?"

"No. From what I could hear last night she never wants to see you or anyone else there again. She feels like you all betrayed her. She won't even go back to her apartment by herself in case you come looking for her,"

Remington frowned and rubbed his temples. How had he become the bad guy over night?

"Okay, I understand. Are you okay to take care of her for now?"

"Of course," Chrno said a little too defensively.

"I was just checking. You haven't been around much lately. Look, I have to go. Call me tonight to let me know how she's doing. And…give her my love,"

Chrno hung up the phone. There was no way he was passing on that message. He still had bruises from the night before and a nasty scratch on his cheek. He wouldn't provoke her anymore. He found her sitting in the living room staring silently ahead. He cleared his throat to let her know he was there but she didn't react.

"Is there anything you want or need?" He asked. She didn't reply. "I was thinking we should go back to your apartment today and get some clothes or something-"

"I'm not going back there!" Rosette cried, suddenly panicking.

"Okay, then I'll go there myself,"

"No! Please don't go," she was on her feet now, her face pleading with him. "Don't leave me here by myself. Promise you won't go!"

"Alright, I promise. Okay?" he held up his hands soothingly and she gradually relaxed back on to the sofa.

"Why are you so worried anyway?" he couldn't resist asking. "You know Remington would never hurt you,"

"They sent Joshua away because he was ill," she whispered.

"Yes," he replied, still not understanding.

She looked at him as if he was stupid. "So what happens in a month or two or three when I start getting worse and these damn attacks get more frequent? What's to stop them locking me away in some godforsaken hospital room?" He didn't reply. There was nothing to say. He could see the genuine fear in her eyes and longed to reach out to her but knew she would only hit him away. "I don't want to be locked up in a cage. If I only have a short time to live I want to be free,"

Her eyes were already closing as she leant further back on to the couch. He watched as her breathing became more even, her chest rising and falling in a steady pattern. Throwing a blanket over her he sat down on the floor at her feet and waited for her to awake.

***

"You can't give me any information? No. I see. Yes, I understand. Thank you anyway," Chrno hung up the phone and cursed under his breath. The hospital keeping Joshua wouldn't give information to anyway but Remington or Sister Kate and since Rosette refused to speak to either one it was impossible to arrange a visit to him or even find out how he was doing. She had calmed down a lot during the day, although she still reached for her gun at even the mention of Remington's name. Azmaria had visited that afternoon and she seemed more cheered by it but she still refused to talk to Chrno accept for the bare minimum.

The doorbell went and he hurried down the hall to answer it. They rarely got visitors and he expected to see someone from the Order come to check on Rosette. So he was surprised to say the least when he found himself staring at a pretty brunette. She looked vaguely familiar and he suddenly recognised her as one of the women he'd seen over the past couple of weeks. They'd hooked up a few times but other than the occasion night he hadn't seen much of her.

"Hey," she said in her husky voice.

"Uhm… hi," he replied glancing awkwardly over his shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry but now isn't a good time,"

"But I just thought we could have a little night cap together," she said, stepping close to him and caressing his face. He took her hand and pushed it gently away.

"Like I said. Not tonight," he repeated firmly.

She pouted but didn't push the matter. "Fine. I guess I'll just have to find someone else to play with,"

He watched her walk away then shut the door. Honestly, these women. He didn't even know her name. It was amazing that she actually kept coming back. He hardly treated her with respect. Usually he would sleep on the couch after rather than share the bed with her, that was if she didn't leave straight away. He turned to see Rosette standing a few feet behind him, a strange expression on her face.

"Another one of your friends?" she asked sarcastically. He said nothing, moving past her in to the kitchen. A couple of seconds past before he heard her go in to Sandrine's room, locking the door behind her. She didn't come back out all night or the next morning, even when he tried to coax her out with a fry up. He was close to breaking down the door when Azmaria arrived at midday.

"She's still upset?"

"For all I know she's dead in there!" Chrno cried, frustrated. "She's so bloody stubborn,"

"I'll talk to her. Why do you go out and take a breather?" She moved past him, pulling off her coat and dumping it on the kitchen table.

"I don't need a breather," Chrno replied, realising that he sounded like a sulking child and not caring.

"No but you do need to go food shopping," She grimaced, searching through the empty cupboards. "What do you guys eat?"

"Take-away normally. Neither of us are great cooks,"

"Go get some food. I'll stay with Rosette, okay?"

Chrno nodded. What she said made sense. He moved to the bathroom door, not bothering to knock this time. She could probably hear everything that had just said but just in case he called; "I'm going food shopping, do you want anything?" No reply. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

***

Remington flashed his ID at the nurse who smile studied it for a second before smiling.

"Right this way, Minister,"

He followed her up and down several long white corridors. It was like a maze.

"How has he been?" he asked as they walked.

"Not so good today I'm afraid. He keeps refusing food and calling out for someone named Aion?"

He shrugged in response to her curious look and she smiled, clearly used to her patients calling out to figments of their imagination. They finally stopped outside one of the many doors. She pulled out a key from her pocket and unlocked it, stepping back to let Remington in.

"I'll come and get you in half an hour," she said, smiling. "If you need anything simply press the red button over there,"

Remington thanked her. The door shut and he heard the lock click behind him. Taking his time, he pulled off his hat and coat, setting them on the chair beside the bed. They were the only two pieces of furniture in the white room. The padded walls made him feel slightly claustrophobic. He cleared his throat but Joshua didn't move from his position on the bed. The straight jacket prevented him from lashing out but the look in his haunted eyes was enough to keep Remington on his feet.

"Hello, Joshua," he said with as much cheerfulness as he could muster. "How are you feeling today?"

"Where is Rosette?" Joshua demanded. "Why isn't she here?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible right now,"

"Why not? She hates me doesn't she? Well I hate her! Where's Aion? Aion! Aion!"

Remington felt his insides twist as the boy curled up in to a boy, sobbing, alternating between crying for Rosette and then calling for Aion. Remington did the only thing he could. He stood up and walked away.

***

Chrno tossed and turned in his bad, trying to find a comfortable position. It seemed whichever way he lay there was a lump digging in to his back, keeping him awake. He was surprised when he heard his door open quietly. Rosette crept in and shifted awkwardly in front of him.

"I couldn't sleep," she mumbled. "The bathtub is uncomfortable,"

He chuckled lightly and sat up. "It's not meant to be comfortable," he pointed out. She scowled and his smirk widened. "Why don't you go to Sandrine's room?"

"It smells like a brothel in there," She muttered darkly, sitting opposite him. "Seriously, does she spray the place down with perfume every day or something? And the silk sheets feel too slippy,"

She pouted her lip and Chrno couldn't help but notice how unbelievably cute she was. His eyes inadvertedly darted down as he realised she was wearing one of his shirts with the sleeves rolled up and very little else. She hugged her knees to her chest and it took almost all of his will power to force his eyes up off her slender legs. He had always had a weakness for legs. She smirked slightly and poked her tongue out.

"Pervert,"

"Well you should cover up properly!" he retorted, frowning.

"My nightgown is all scratchy. I never realised quite how comfortable boys clothes were," She added thoughtfully. Chrno watched her with a growing feeling of foreboding in his chest. Clearly her intense hatred from the day before had frizzled out. He shouldn't have expected it to last. She was so impulsive and passionate; she could only focus on one feeling at once. As much as it had hurt him to be hated by her it wasn't right to be glad she no longer looked at him like she would happily shoot him.

"You shouldn't feel so comfortable around me," he warned.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a powerful, high ranking demon and you treat me like a loveable pet. It's not healthy," He gestured to her clothing. "Have you any idea what sort of trouble dressing like that in front of a man, let along a demon will get you in to?"

"I wouldn't dress like this in front of anyone else. I feel safe around you," she answered simply. She felt the mattress shift slightly and the next thing she knew, Chrno was pinning her down on to the bed. His arms held her hands over her head and she was all too aware of every inch of their bodies pressed up against each other. "What are you doing?" she asked, more surprised than scared.

"Trying to make you feel less safe," he muttered, using one of his hands to hold both of hers, leaving the other free. Slowly he tugged at the top button of her shirt, undoing it. He could feel her heart pick up under his palm. He moved on to the second one and the one after that, never breaking eye contact. "Do you still feel safe?"

"Yes," she replied stubbornly, though he could hear the slight wobble in her voice. He smirked and lowered his lips to her neck, trailing soft kisses along her skin. She gasped as he bit down lightly. It didn't hurt but it sent a shock of electricity down her spine, raising Goosebumps on her arms. He suddenly placed his hand around her throat and stared in to her eyes darkly.

"How about now?" he whispered, his mouth so close to hers she could taste his words. Without thinking she closed the gap between them, pressing her lips to his. He froze for a moment before responding passionately, coaxing her mouth open so that their tongues met. He didn't even notice his hand slip away from her throat, down the length of her body to pull her leg up around his waist. They were grasping at each other urgently now, his hands moving over her thighs, her breasts, her waist. Rosette reached up to her shirt and began to tug at the remaining buttons. Chrno broke away suddenly and looked at her. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" she said, frowning. He sighed and pulled her hands away from her clothes. "Don't you want to?"

Chrno chuckled at the hurt that immediately sprung in her eyes and planting a soft, lingering kiss on her lips before answering. "Of course I do. But you know we can't,"

"Why not? It's just sex. You said so yourself. How come you can do it with all those other women and not me?"

"Don't compare yourself with them. I don't want it to be like that. Do you?" She glanced away and he nodded. "Exactly."

"But-"

He fixed her with a stern look and she sighed. Chuckling he redid her buttons and rolled so that he was no longer lying on top of her but next to her. She sighed but he could tell she wouldn't argue anymore. He reached for the covers and pulled them up over their heads, creating their own little world. They lay facing each other and Chrno imagined her eyes slowly drifting shut as her breathing gradually became steadier. As soon as he was sure she was asleep he rolled on to his back and tried to work out how this had happened. He had intended to scare her off, or at least show her that he could be a threat when he wanted. Instead they had almost…

He pushed the thought from his mind. He didn't know how much longer he could control himself. He was beginning to understand what Sister Kate had said on the phone. Without temptation he could just about keep his urges subdued. But it was a lot harder when she was throwing herself at him. On cue, she moved closer to him, snuggling up against his chest. Her leg lay across him and his hand stroked it subconsciously. He closed his eyes and tried to get to sleep. But he couldn't stop his mind playing back to how annoyed she had seemed when he had stopped her undressing. She had been so willing to give herself to him, utterly and completely. Him, a demon. She was so different from everyone else, he couldn't find one word to describe her. Passionate, loving, caring, forgiving, stubborn, she was definitely all of these things and more. But she was also… he wanted to find the right word but he could already feel his eyes sliding shut as sleep claimed him. At the last minute he turned his face in to her soft hair and whispered "Mine".

* * *

Let me know what you think :)


End file.
